Lost and New
by GuardianWitchDemiGhost
Summary: When the trio finds out something bad, Danny is turned against by everyone but Jazz. With Vlad still after him as his half-ghost son, and some new info on Danny's ghost-half. Follow Danny as he learns he is not just disliked for being a halfa. Rated: T
1. Found and Bound

**Ok here is the new story! :) Hope you like, and meet you at the bottom.**

**Chapter 1: Found and Bound**

* * *

Danny Phantom flew happily through the sky, with a relaxed sigh he flipped onto his back and looked at the sky.

Clear and bright, it was looking to be a good day.

Surprisingly ghost hunting had been few last night, Ember and the Box Ghost only. Valerie was out of town with her dad to visit family, and he had been able to have plenty of sleep.

The only bad thing about it was summer break would be over soon, but not even that could put down his high spirits.

He closed his eyes and felt the air around him. In a move that he would blame on his 'need for some fun' he allowed gravity take over as he began to fall to the ground like a falling star.

When he started to hear the gasps of people who were watching his fall with his enhanced hearing he pulled up just a foot above AP Park, 'AP' stood for Amity Park and since no one wanted to walk around calling it Amity Park Park, they named it AP Park.

Giving an airy laugh as he shot back into the air and placed him self to head home.

"Hope Sam and Tuck are ready for that video gaming party we are having tonight. I cant wait to see the look on Sam's face when I use the new cheat I found!" His smile was almost evil as he played over Sam's reaction in his head. "Of course she will more then likely kill me after words, but it will be sooooo worth it."

Shaking his head as he reached his home, he ducked into a ally just far enough away from his house to keep the house from detecting him.

That was the one thing that could bring down his good mood.

Apparently, he was slowly turning ghost. Just the thought of it brought uneasiness to him that he couldn't place. He and his friends had actually found out while in the middle of his training a few weeks, almost a month, back.

_Flashback:_

_Danny zoomed around the lab shooting targets left and right._

_"Haha, this is getting easier and easier with every practice!" Danny says happily as he hit the final target, making a clean shot through the bulls eye and landing smoothly on his boot covered feet._

_"Don't get cocky, Danny.' Sam warns sternly, as she wrote on the chart they always used as a back up when ever the info on Tucker's PDA was lost with it. 'You know Val is getting better, and the ghosts have been too! Skulker almost took off your head last week when you weren't focusing!"_

_"Not my fault when a random guy just walked right into the street and almost got hit by one of Skulker's missiles!" Danny frowned as he waved his arms for emphasis._

_"Whatever, dude. You…ahhhh might want to come look at this." Tuck says, the unease in their friend's voice made Danny and Sam snap to face him with matching worried expressions._

_"What's wrong?" Danny asked as he and Sam walked over to look over the techno geek's shoulders._

_What they saw made the freeze in shock. They watched on a computer connected to a microscope played, showing a small glowing green blob, that looked like a blood cell, seemed to 'eat' a red blood cell._

_"Uhhhh…Tuck? What is that?" Sam says as she watches more closely as the one green blob turned into two._

_"That's Danny's blood." Tuck frowns as he spun around to look at his friends. "Remember how your parents told us that ectoplasm was the opposite of blood?"_

_"Yea, but what does that have to do with this?" Danny raised a confused eye brow as he pointed to the screen._

_Tucker took off his hat and rubbed a hand through his short, almost not there, hair and looked at his friend worriedly. "Well when opposites meet it is common that the stronger of the two consumes the other, and uses it to strength and multiple it self."_

_"In English, Tuck." Danny says, but the hint of nervousness had already began to creep in._

_"Danny.' Tucker looked him in the eye and with a bit of a shake to his voice. 'You're slowly turning full ghost."_

_Danny stared at his friend in shock. "What?"_

_Sam took his shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly. "Don't worry Danny, we'll figure out how to stop it."_

_Danny looked at Tuck and pushed past the lump in his throat long enough to ask. "How long do I have-you know before I become full ghost?"_

_"Maybe a year, around your 3__rd__ Deathday." Tuck says. "Its not spreading as fast as you might think, I'm sure we can find someway to stop it within that time."_

_Danny remembered that his Deathday, the day he became half-ghost or for most full-ghost, was just 4 days before his Birthday and a week and a half before school starts._

_Talk about ironic._

_"What-What if we don't find something to stop it in time?" Danny asked, looking to both friends._

_That left the trio in silence for a while before it was broken by Jazz yelling into the house she was home._

_Flashback End:_

Sadly even after a month they still hadn't found anything. Danny Phantom changed to Danny Fenton with a distant look on his face as he walked past the few houses he had pasted by to change. That was another thing that made this even worse.

His parents' weapons had started reacting to him more. It use to be it would only react to him in ghost form or if he had used his powers recently, but now even if he hadn't used his powers for hours they still reacted.

Luck was still on his side as the house's anti-ectoplasm system still couldn't pick him up yet, at least when it was activated.

Sighing again this time out of sadness, he pushed open his door and walked in. Hearing his parents in the lab he quickly moved up the stairs to avoid being dragged into another tight spot with his parents showing him some new weapon to destroy him atom by atom or whatever his dad says.

Hey if you were trying to get away from being zapped, or shot you wouldn't be listening to what they say either.

He heard the shuffling of books and cloth in Jazz's room and decided to check up on her.

"Hey Jazz,' Danny says as he opens the door and talks in without knocking, knowing she wouldn't mind, that much. 'What are you-"

He froze solid as he stared at the tear stained face of his older sister. She sat on her bed, closed books all around her, clothes and blankets crinkled as if she had been moving around a lot. Her hair was out of its band and frizzy as it hung around and even in her face.

Blinking he slowly moved out of the door way and walked completely in and sat at the edge of the bed to look at her more closely, concern taking over most of his confused face as he asked softly. "Jazz, are you ok?"

She wiped her tears away quickly and gave him a weak smile. "Yea, yea I'm fine. How was your fly around town?"

"Good but Jazz, why is the one who tells me I'm a bad liar, try to lie far worse then me?" Danny asked as his eye brows knot. "What happened to make you cry like that?"

Danny could have sworn he heard her mutter: 'Nothing that has happened yet.' but just called it off as his imagination.

"Was it something mom and dad are doing in the lab?" Danny questioned.

She looked up sharply at him, fear and worry taking its place on her face as her hand latched to his arm, and when he tugged slightly she held tighter. "No! Danny don't go down there, please!"

Danny looked at her in shock. _What could mom and dad be doing to scare her this bad?!_

Danny slowly unlatched her death grip from his are and placed it in his hand as he looked her in the eye. "Jazz. What are they doing down there?"

Jazz burst into tears and held onto Danny's hand. "Please, ju-just please don't g-go dow-dow there. Ple-please!"

"Jazz in less you tell me why your crying like someone died, I'm going to have to go down there and find out!" Danny said desperately, some of Jazz's fear was starting to worm its way into Danny, making him _very_ uneasy.

When Danny had said 'like someone died' Jazz had burst into another sobbing fit.

Danny's eye brows knotted again as he stood and moved his way to the door, ignoring the sobbed pleas of his sister. Whatever his parents did to make her like that, they were going to get a mouth full from him.

As if their roles had been switched, Danny stormed his way to the lab to talk to his parents about what was freaking Jazz out so much.

When he got to the stairs it looked like the lights in the lab were off. Frowning Danny moved down the barely lit stair to the lab, his uneasy feeling seeming to grow with his shadow as he left the safety of the light for the unknown danger in the dark.

Reaching the bottom, Danny looked around the dark room and frowned.

Something was making the hairs on the back of his neck tingle.

Ignoring it like his sister's unfinished warning, he put his hands to his mouth and called out to the spacious room. "Mom?! Dad?!"

The lights suddenly flashed on nearly blinding him. He covered his eyes with his hands with a small hiss of pain, opening his eyes and blinking away the black spots in his eyes he looked up to see his mom and dad looking at him strangely.

"Mom? Dad? Could you have given me a bit of a warning before you turned on the lights? It almost blinded me." He joked, baring his teeth in a lopsided grin.

His parents didn't answer.

He chuckled uneasily, the hair on his neck standing even straighter, if that was possible, then before.

"Hey, are you guys ok?" He speaks one of the many thoughts swimming in his head.

Still nothing.

Deciding he might as well do what he came down here to do he frowned slightly at his parents and put his hands on his hips, in a very unmanly manner.

"Hey, uh whatever you guys are doing down here, can you like, stop? It is really freaking Jazz out or something and she is crying in her room…so can you guys like go talk to her, or something?" Danny ends his small rant with rubbing the back of his neck, in hope to calm down the hairs. Really why were they still up, these were his parents for ghost zone's sake!

Shaking off the weird unease as just his ghost side acting up or something, he smiled at his parents to try to get a reaction out of them.

He was beginning to get creeped out but their oddly intense stares.

He shuffled nervously, why were they staring at him like that?

"Are-Why are you staring at me like that?" He asked, for some reason he couldn't seem to look them in the eye anymore, their stares seemed too intense.

Like a scientist looking at a test subject.

That thought sent a shiver that had nothing to do with his ghost sense down his spine.

"You're not my son." His dad's voice breaks their silence.

Danny's eyes widen as he looks up at his dad in shock, they were still looking at him with unreadable eyes. "Wha-what?"

"You're not our son." His mom says more loudly, her eyes narrowing and dad's hands fisted.

Danny looked down to make sure he wasn't in ghost form or this was just some bad dream, looking back up he knotted his brows and took a half step back. "What do you mean, of course I'm your son."

"No, you're not." His dad grinds out through his teeth, making Danny flinch.

"You're just a piece of ectoplasmic scum!" His mother shouts at him, hand turned into fists and eyes narrowing more.

Danny bleached.

"What-what did you say?" He asked, begging that this was all just his mind playing tricks on him.

"YOU'RE NOT OUR BABY BOY YOU'RE JUST AN EVIL BLOB OF ECTOPLASM!" She screams.

Danny stumbled backwards at the burst and was now staring at them with a mix of fear, shock, pain, hurt, confusion, and about any other negative emotion.

"Why?" Was about the only thing he could think to ask, as he parents got the warming up ecto-weapons pointed at his exposed chest.

"You're not our kid anymore, spook. Now we will finally get rid of you!" His dad says.

A single tear rolled down the boy's face. "I'm still your son, dad! I-"

A deadening sound of skin on skin filled the room as Danny stumbled back even more, holding his face in pain.

His mother's hand still hung in the air. "HE ISN'T YOUR FATHER, AND I'M NOT YOUR MOTHER, GHOST!"

Danny slowly moved his hand from his face as his mother's word finally cut in, his eyes swelled with tears and stunk his hurting cheek as they fell.

Before his parents could so much as think to shot, he had transformed into Phantom and already through the kitchen floor.

His tears mixed with the wind as he flew, his angst sobs falling into the empty breeze. "Please let this be a dream, please let this be a dream. Oh Clockwork, please let this be a dream."

He knew somewhere he could go, at least for long enough to get his head straight. Sam's.

Quickly he moved around buildings and lamp posts as he tried to reach his safe haven faster. Seeing her house come into view he landed behind a tree and transformed again, making a straight bee-line for her door.

Despite knowing it would get him yelled at by her parents he pulled open the door and moved inside. Looking around everything looked clean and empty, that tingling in the back of his neck returned.

"Sam?" He asks out slowly, looking at every corner and shadow.

Hearing foot steps Danny turned to see Sam walking down the stairs with concerned eyes.

"Danny? What's wrong, I though we were going to Tuck's for the gaming party." Sam says as she reached the bottom of the stairs, Danny lunged at her and pulled her into a tight hug and dug his face into her neck.

"They kno-know, Sam! They hate m-me! S-Sam what do I-I do?!" He cries.

Sam stood stiffly in his arms for a moment, which confused Danny till he shacked it off when she hugged him back.

"It's ok, here I have an idea.' Sam says as she pulled slightly away from him and pulled him towards the movie room and sat him down. 'I'm going to call Tuck, you wait here and If I see any signs of your parents you can hide at Tuck's or somewhere."

Danny rubbed the back of his neck, just realizing what he had done, and nodded mutely.

Sam moved away and out of the room, leaving Danny nothing to do but sit and think.

What was he going to do now?

"I sure can't go to Vlad.' Danny shivers at the thought of Dan. 'Maybe I can go to Frostbite or Pandora, I can't stay in the human world that's for sure. What about Clockwork? Did he see this coming? Why didn't he tell me last time we meet? Well he can't interfere with the time line, so if this is not bad enough for him to have to get involved, then that's good right?"

As different thoughts moved around in circles in his head, he slowly lowered his voice to just above a mumble, trying to think of what he was going to do now. After all he couldn't hide out at Sam or Tuck's forever, they would find him at some point.

Looking up as a sound, Danny let out a gasp as he was thrown into the wall by a blinding flash of green.

A ecto-gun shot.

Looking through his daze, and ringing in his ears he saw his mom and dad pointing loaded ecto-blasters at him.

"Ho-how?" Where was Sam? Why didn't she come down to warn him?

"Sadly Danny, that would be us." Tucker's voice cut off his confused thoughts.

Looking slightly past his parents Danny could see his only two friends pointing wrist-rays at him, in a very similar manner to his parents.

If his world already hadn't been turned upside down, it had just done a complete 180 that made his stomach turn.

His eyes darted between his friends and parents, finally he kept them on his friends and asked the same question he had asked his parents. "Why?"

"Because you're dangerous, Danny.' Sam said stonily. 'You're becoming more ghost, what's to stop you from becoming Dan when you're full ghost?!"

"You know I would never turn evil!" Danny exclaimed, the pain of what his loved ones were doing was making his heart and core ache.

"Not intently,' Tuck says. 'But that doesn't stop it from still happening."

Danny tried to hit the gun out of his dad's hand, for fear that if he shot he might hit one of the others, but after the shot had hit the gun Sam had blasted him back at the wall.

He cried out in pain, feeling the deep wound oozing ectoplasm from his chest.

"STOP!" A voice cries out.

He had almost forgotten about Jazz.

Looking through half lidded eyes, he watched as his sister moved sharply past his parents and friends and stood in front of him.

"Leave him alone." She says icily.

"Jazz?" He coughed.

"Don't worry Danny, I'll get you out of here." She says with out turning to look at him. "I can't believe you people, you two are his parents and you two are his best friends! You know he would never turn evil! You're trying to kill your own friend and son, for goodness sake!"

Jazz turned just enough to look at Danny from the corner of her eye, and whispered softly. "Go Danny, hurry."

Danny got up and tried to go through the roof of the movie room.

Then it happened.

Seemed as if Clockwork had slowed down time as Danny turned around slightly, just in time to see his dad aim his sparking blaster at Danny.

He shot and all turned white.


	2. Shot and Saved

**Man, ok so I'm doing a double update because I go awesome reviewing from 'DoomedToBeACrazyFanGirlForever' so everone thank her! :P **

**Ok, BIG FACTS: 1)This is in place of PP and everything else has happened. 2)Danny has had his powers for two years, see every episode that happened 'over summer' was the first year then there was TFBC and that ended the first year, then everything after that (minus PP and COTW) happened and it is now summer again, or end of it, anyway. 3) Danny was 14 when he got his powers 4 days later he had is birthday and begining high school, and 11 day late was his first day as a freshmen. **

**So, big rant done. xP Enjoy Chapter 2: Shot and Saved!**

* * *

Danny opened his eyes groaning. _When did I close them?_

Feeling an odd pressure on his chest he looked down to it. There on top of his chest looked to be a piece of wall that was around the size of his head and as long as his arm.

He winced, without the other piece that was about the size of leg and just as wide, which wasn't that wide, he might have been impaled by the 'harmless' housing.

He coughed and looked around, his sight now able to now work and the ringing dulled to a miner annoyance. He could hear sirens, there was paper and other stuff that looked like ash floated in the air…

…And were Sam's house use to be was now just runes.

Danny's mouth fell open and his eyes widened. "No…"

He tried to move but winced as a sharp pain shot through his chest. Moving the broken walls off him as best he could with the little strength he had he looked at his chest, tee-shirt ripped to shreds and coated in blood.

Yea…that wasn't good.

Hearing the sirens getting closer he choose the lesser of two evils and decide to deal with the pain, because no way in the world was he going to Vlad's!

Grimacing, he slowly got to his feet and looked around. Luck seemed to give him another chance at escape; he was surrounded by rubble so he couldn't be seen. Sighing, knowing this was going to hurt far more then just standing up, he forced him self to transform.

"Ugh!" He gasps as a shooting pain moved through his awaken core as it tried to heal it. "Need to get to the Ghost Zone, focus Fen-Phantom."

Flying up as quickly as he could with his repairing core, he made his was back to FentonWork's and into the lab. He didn't need to pack, he could get food from FrostBite, clothes from Dora if she let him, and anything else from Pandora.

Plus he didn't want to stay in this place any longer then he needed. Letting one small tear go down his cheek he pushed back the others and floated into the ghost portal, and with that, the Ghost Zone.

Moving his eyes around to look for any enemies, and finding nothing, he made his way towards FrostBite's.

As he flew he keep his eyes moving, after all he had more enemies in here then allies.

Just as he was making his way past Johnny 13's motorcycle ramp-way, another, more sharper, pain hit his core.

"Ahh!" He cries, he drop to his knees and held his chest, trying to dull the pain. "Ugh…"

Sighing when it dulled he moved to get up on to fall back down when a wave of dizziness made his eyes see doubles.

"No. I need to get to FrostBite." He growls, he tries again but just to get hit with a worse one.

Panting as he tried to keep his eyes open he looked up at the sound of an engine, and not just any engine but a motorcycle engine.

"Not the worst, but definitely not the best." Danny jokes to him self, he had made that pack with Johnny when Kitty had overshadowed Paulina, but they had gone back to redo it to a 'as long as you don't bother me or destroy the town' kind of deal.

Danny snapped from his lightheaded musing when the sound of the engine, that was just a few feet from him, stopped and the sound of boots and heels came in front of his face he looked up at the shocked and surprised couple with dazed half-lidded eyes.

"Hey guys, just-just need to take a small breath is all." And with that he fell into darkness.

**(LINE BREAK THIS IS THE ALMIGHTY LINE BREAK)**

Danny shifted on the soft surface, he felt relaxed. Then all the memories of what had happened the past day came back to his mind.

"Ahh!" He shouts as he bolts up and looks around him for any sign of his parents, friends, or ecto-weapons.

Nothing but a room that looked like it belonged in a run down hotel. Slightly peeling walls, old looking wardrobe, the only thing that looked new was the big screen TV sitting across from the bed.

Danny looked around again and his wariness turned to confusion. "Where in the Ghost Zone am I?"

"You'd be in my bed, in Johnny and my lair." A female voice suddenly speaks up.

"GAH!" Danny almost jumps 5 feet in the air, making the voice laugh, Danny frowned and remembering whose voice it was sent a small glare at the offender.

Kitty just gave him a sweet smile in return. "How have you been, Phantom? Not that good if it was like how Johnny and I found you."

Danny's glare turned into another sigh and frown, looking away he mumbled. "It was nothing,"

Kitty frowned to and moved to sit by the younger spirit. "Come on, Danny, I have seen you in a lot of fights but you never came out of one that damaged. So what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Danny says quietly. "So, where is Johnny?"

Kitty frowned deeper at the fact Danny had changed the subject so quickly and it made her a bit scared to see 'The Mighty Danny Phantom' looking so….well weak.

"He is in the other room, I have been coming in every so often to see if you were healed or awake, and by the way I think you should take it easy for a bit, your core was hurt pretty badly by whatever happened to you." Kitty says, helping him up.

"That's ok, since I wasn't really looking to start any fights. I just want to get to a friend's that's all." Danny shrugged, trying to ignore the small throb that hurt his chest as he did the action.

Moving to the door Danny and Kitty walked into a room that look a bit bigger then a hotel room's 'living room', it had another big screen, a green and red couch, a very small kitchen, popcorn walls and a door to what Danny guessed would be another room.

Johnny looked up and smiled at Danny. "Hey, Phantom! Man dude, you about scared the after-life out of us when you pasted out and turned human!"

"Hehe, sorry about that, I had a bit of a problem and had came in here to see a friend. If you don't mind, I'll just go and get out of your hair." Danny says rubbing the back of his neck as he turned ghost so he could leave.

"Whoa, hold on there Phantom.' Johnny says as he grabs Danny's arm and pushes him to the couch as he and Kitty stand in front of him. 'Dude, we did not drag you all the way here and fix you up to just let you leave, your going to tell us how you got those wound and your going to do it now."

Danny frowned. "And if I refuse to tell?"

"We can find Skulker and have him beat it out of you." Johnny says back smartly.

Danny growls and tries to turn intangible as he says. "It was nothing, nothing you have to worry about at least, so see you later."

"Come on, Danny, it can't be that bad if your still alive." Kitty pouts. "Just tell us, please?"

Danny looked away, it was eating at him to tell them, to let out some of the ache that had built up. "….My parents and friends turned on me."

The three sat/stood in stunned silence.

"What?" Kitty asked quietly, almost out of breath. Every, Every, ghost knew how much Danny's friends and family meant to him and vise versa, that's why many of them had used them as bait or whatever. To hear they had turned on him was like a punch to the gut.

"I said they turned on me, they thought I was dangerous and evil and turned on me." Danny said in a tight quite voice, pulling his legs up to his chest. "So now you know, happy?"

"Mannnn, that's harsh Phantom." Johnny said a bit awkwardly, not use to comforting anyone but Kitty, and you just needed chocolate and big eyes for that.

"Yea, yea it is.' Danny says, he looks back to them quietly. 'Can I go now?"

"Sure,' Kitty said as she gave him a hug and quick kiss on the cheek, that didn't bother Johnny at all at the moment since he knew the kid needed it. 'Just be safe, ok?"

Danny gave them a half-hearted smile. "Ok, thanks for the help guys."

Danny stood up as they backed away a bit, and floated out the door.

Johnny and Kitty looked at each other and frowned.

"Poor kid."

"Yea."

Danny floated away from Johnny and Kitty's lair, that was surprisingly just 30 minutes away from the Far Frozen.

As Danny flew he was suddenly blasted.

_Man, can't a guy get a break?! _Danny thinks as he is tossed a few feet back.

"You have some nerve come near my lair, Dipstick." A voice shouts at him.

Today was just not his day.

* * *

**R&R plz! :D Ta.**

**VGF**


	3. Cold and Told

**YAY ANOTHER UPDATE! :D Ok so this might be short or maybe long, I dont really know, but my hands are hurting from typing so much so I'm leaving it here. :P Thanks for all: reviews/favorites/follows and all of that Jazz. **

**WARNING:IM GOING TO MAKE YOU CRY IN THIS ONE! :) Just a forwarning, so you don't kill me later for it. **

**Meet you at the bottom! Enjoy Chapter 3: Cold and Told!**

* * *

"Ember." Danny groans as he rubbed his head.

"Hey, Babypop." Ember says as she plays a few cords. "What are you doing so far in the Zone? Your portal is the other way."

"I know, I just happen to be passing through to visit a friend. That's all." Danny says watching her closely for any other attacks.

"Ha! You having friends in the GZ?! No one would be stupid enough to be friends with you!" Ember laughs.

"I take offence to that!" Danny frowned.

"You were meant to, Dipstick." Ember says rolling her eyes.

"Whatever. Look I'm not here to fight you or anything, and honestly I'm not in the mood to either so just leave me alone, ok?" Danny says in annoyance, really was it so hard to ask to not have to have a fight _every_ time he came into the Ghost Zone?!

"Sorry, no can do, Babypop." Ember says evilly. "See you're in my domain, and I see your little friends aren't here to help you, so I know I'm going to win!"

Danny's frown darkened slightly at the mention of his _ex-_friends but didn't let it do anymore then leave a small cut on his core.

"Fine, but when I kick your butt, will you leave me alone?" Danny asks.

"That's not going to happen, but sure Babypop, deal." Ember smirks as she slams her hands across her the cords of her guitar.

Danny flew around the ecto-fist before it could hit him and slammed his fist into Ember's face.

"Agh!" She screeched as she was thrown a few feet back. "You're so getting it for that, Dipstick!"

Danny didn't feel in the mood for witty-banter and decided to just throw an ecto-blast.

"What's wrong, Babypop, did I make you mad?" Ember laughs when one of her hits finally got Danny making him flip a few times.

"No, your attacks are just as annoying as your music is all." Danny says back without thinking. _Uh oh._

Ember's flaming hair grew with her rage, and her eyes just seemed to scream 'bloody murder.' "YOU'RE DEAD DIPSTICK!"

"Yep, I'm in trouble." Danny mutters.

So not really wanting to die fully, he did the best next thing.

He flew away top speed.

Ember's scream of rage followed him as he flew away, he thought he would be able to get away but when Ember's ecto-blast hit his back he knew he was doomed.

As Danny fell he landed one something soft.

But cold.

"Snow?" He asked confused, and then it clicked. "I made it to the Far Frozen! If only I could get to Frostbite."

"Brrrrr-I'll ge-get you-brrrr-dipst-stick!" Ember yells through her chattering teeth.

Danny laughs breathlessly, _Man that ecto-blast was strong!_ "What's wrong Ember can't stand a little cold?"

With that Danny got an idea, it would take up the last bit of strength he had but it would more then likely save his skin. With that thought he aimed his hand at the shivering ghost and froze her with his ecto-ice, then with a ecto-beam just strong enough to push her away but not break the ice, he blasted the 'pop star on ice' away and fell unconscious.

Danny's eyes slowly opened, he really hated all the pasting out he had been doing lately. Really he had passed out like 3 times, in one day!

Shaking his head slightly he looked around, it looked like a mix of a hospital and lab, he also knew exactly where he was. Sighing in relief, but when he went to move he felt water move around him, much like when Undergrowth had token over and he couldn't control his ice powers yet.

Moving his hand to his face he felt the breathing mask that surrounded his mouth and nose and half of his cheeks, and looking down he saw he was in only his underwear.

Yep, real déjà vu.

"Good to see you alive and well, Great One." Frostbite's voice comes from the door.

"Yea, me too. I had been on my way to come see you when I was attacked by Ember." Danny sighs.

"You speak of the ghost girl that uses music to seduce or attack, correct?" Frostbite says as he helps him out of the healing tub and hands him his jump suit, fixed and clean.

"Yep, though even though I know they hate me because I mess up their 'take over the world' plans, it doesn't seem to fit why all the ghosts hate me so much." Danny frowns, which he seemed to be doing a lot of in the past few hours, but shook it off.

"Well Great One, there is a deeper meaning to their disliking for you then you keep them from taking over the human world. You see, you are also a halfa. Which to them means you should be weaker then them, being only half of what we are, and since you have long proven you are not as they expected, that are trying to prove them selves stronger…" Frostbite trailed off slightly at this a frown came to his normally cheerful face. "There is also another reason but I do not think it wise for you to worry about yet, Great one."

"What is it? What do you think I'm not ready to know yet?" Danny ask/slightly demands.

"I do not think it to be wise for you to know yet, Great One, you are still far younger then any of the other ghosts you have meet, even those teen ghosts, Johnny and Kitty if I remember their names right, have been here for more then a decade." Frostbite says calmly.

"Come on, Frostbite, now that you have mentioned it I have to know!" Danny exclaims.

Frostbite looked at Danny up and down, which made him thankful he had already put his suit back on, before sighs and beckoning him to follow.

As they moved around the cold wasteland Danny and Frostbite were greeted by many of the people, which made Danny blush slightly at all the respect he was getting from everyone.

When they made it to a cave Danny found it was the same one he had shown Danny and his- _old_ friends, the one where it showed in kind of childish drawings of when Danny defeated Parish Dark.

"Why are we here?" Danny questioned.

"It is the other reason the ghosts have been forceful on trying to defeat you." Frostbite says gravely.

Danny frowned. "But it just shows when I defeated Parish, what does that have to do with them hating me?"

"You know in old knight tales, that when a King was defeated the defeater comes to be the new King?" Frostbite says looking at Danny closely.

"Yea." Danny says, confused at why his friend was staring at him so seriously.

"Think of what I told you and what you had done that year ago." Frostbite says leading to stand in front of a chair, which confused him more.

"Well, by that you said when what happened, I defeated Parish and by doing so I would be the defeater and that would mean I-" Danny's train of thought came to a screeching halt.

Frostbite just nodded though and finish his sentence. "Will become the new king."

Danny stared at him in shock, falling back into the seat. "WHAT?!"

Frostbite sighed and put a hand on Danny's shoulder, squeezing it slightly, he tried to calm the freaking out halfa. "You will not be crowned King any time soon, after all you are only half-ghost and know nothing about ruling or leading a kingdom, so that is long in your future Great One."

"I can't believe I'm support to be King." Danny says breathlessly.

"Do not worry over it for now, Great One it will only unnerve you." Frostbite says, then with a smile he says. "Coming away from that, what is the reason you have come to see me and my people, Great One?"

Danny's breathless awe changed to sadness at the question, and he pulled his legs up to his chest. "It is not for anything happy, I can tell you that Frostbite."

Frostbite's eyebrows knotted and he lowered him self to look Danny in the eye. "What has happened, Danny?"

Any other time Danny would have been surprised Frostbite had final called him by name and not Great One, but by using it Danny knew Frostbite knew this was serious. "My parents and friends betrayed me, Frostbite, the only one who stood by me was my sister, and now they're all dead."

Frostbite had the perfect example for the look of shock that Danny might have laughed if he didn't feel the tears prickling the corners of his eyes.

"I am so sorry, Danny, I truly am." Frostbite spoke softly, as he pulled the crying child close to his furry chest, if they hadn't already been dead and Frostbite was not one of the peaceful ghosts in the Ghost Zone, he might have gone to kill them him self for hurting the young hero as deeply as they had.

"I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to Jazz." Danny cried. "I didn't get to tell her I loved her, or thank her for saving me. I couldn't save her, Frostbite! I'm a terrible brother, I'm a terrible hero!"

"Danny!" Frostbite cried out in anger, making him look up with a teary face. "You are a wonderful brother, and a great hero, and do not dear think other wise! What would you think she would say if you were able to say that to her now?"

"She would say to not beat my self up, that I did what I could and that is all she could ask me to do." Danny said with out a second thought, which made him blink and look at Frostbite who was smiling gently at him. "She would say that she did what she did because she was my older sister, and it was her job to protect me, even if I could take care of my self…do you really think she would be happy right now, Frostbite?"

"With what you just said, I believe she would be more then happy with you Danny." Frostbite says as his smile grew warmer. "Now would you like to eat, Great One, you must be hungry."

As if to answer him, his stomach grumbled slightly, making Danny blush and Frostbite give a boom-y laugh. "I shall take that as a 'Yes!' Come, Great One, we will have a feast!"

For the first time since his parents and friends turned on him he gave a fully cheerful smile and stood with his friend as when went to spread word of definitely the best dinner he had had in a long while.

* * *

**R&R PLZ! :D Ta.**

**VGF**


	4. Track and Seek

**Another chapter, I'm on a roll. :D Ok so one person made a really good fact hole in my story so I'm going to put up a poll and it is up to you guys if Danielle: 1) Isn't in the story. or 2)Is in the story but you don't get to find out where till I put her in. :P Please vote. Ok, so enjoy Chapter 4: Track and Seek!**

* * *

As Johnny and Kitty watched Phantom float out of their lair they couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor kid. After all he is the youngest spirit in the last decade, after them of course, and was just trying to protect what was his: Family, Friends, and Town.

But not anymore, it seemed.

With that a sudden jolt came to the two musing ghosts, looking to each other they asked the thought they shared.

"What about Amity Park?" That got them to thinking.

Really Phantom wasn't that bad of a kid, he just couldn't except that he was as ghost as they all were, or at least half of it anyway. Even Plasmius, the older halfa, excepted he was ghost even if he just used it to get power by being feared by the rest of the ghosts.

But since his 'human line' is gone, what was going to happen with Amity, his home? Would he just leave it? Is he going to go back and take over out of anger? No, the kid is too 'good' for that, even after what his supposed 'support team' had done to him.

Kitty suddenly got an idea. "Johnny! I have an idea!"

"What is it, Kitten?" Johnny asks.

"Let's spread word Phantom is in the GZ, _but_ then we tell everyone that Amity is now open! That way Phantom doesn't have to worry about everyone coming after him, they will be too busy trying to take over Amity!" Kitty exclaims.

"That sounds like a good idea, Kitten,' Johnny sighs. "But you know everyone will go back to attacking him at some point, with him being claimed as the next Ghost King, everyone will be trying to beat him to take the crown. Shot I don't think anyone has beaten Phantom except for Plasmius!"

"I know,' Kitty sighs back. 'I just think Phantom should get some time to get use to hiding out here, you know? The kid had his whole world practically turned upside down! And really he is just protecting what was his, he could have turned out like Plasmius and could have killed us all when we first started come to his town, but he never did. I feel bad for him, I guess is all I'm saying."

"I know, Phantom's a cool kid." Johnny says, then he nodes. "Let's go, word of Amity is Free isn't going to spread it self!"

"Oh thank you, Johnny!" Kitty squeals, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Anything to make you happy babe, come on!" Johnny says as the move to get Johnny's motorcycle and his shadow.

Vlad frowned angrily. After all you would be frustrated too if the woman you loved, the man you hated, the child you want as yours friends, and the child's sister are all found dead in a house of runes.

And the child is no where to be found.

"Oh cheese-logs! Where could Daniel be?!" He growls.

He sighs, when he first learned that Jack was dead he had mixed feeling, not that he cared for the idiot, but because his dear sweet Maddie and his 'supposed to soon be' son, Daniel, cared for him and both would fight tooth and nail to protect their family.

That was one of the many things that Maddie and Daniel shared.

Another was their small, but strong, forms. In their own ways Daniel and Maddie were powerful, both in strength, will, and heart. That was way he wanted them at his side, he would even take in 'overly nose-y' Jasmine if it pleased them.

But there was still the fact that Maddie was dead and Daniel can't be found anywhere in the human world, even if it had only been a day, a now homeless boy with ghost powers could be anywhere.

And he refused to think that his innocent, sweet little Badger could be gone, not when he already lost Maddie.

With a surge of determination he stood from his chair and turned into his ghost form. As Plasmius he moved through the floor to his lab, moving his lips to his wrist where a small, almost un-see able, watch sat.

"Skulker! Skulker do you hear me?!" Vlad says.

_"What do you need, Plasmius, I am still looking around town for the whelp!" _A voice on the other end speaks up after a second of static.

"I believe that Daniel would not stay in the human world for fear of having no where to go, come here and go look in the Ghost Zone with the Fright Knight." Vlad says.

Something that sounds like an annoyed sigh comes from the other end but before Vlad could speak up about it. _"On my way, sir."_

The line cut and Vlad sighed.

Only having to wait a few minutes since he lived in his house in Amity, Vlad looked up to see his right-hand ghost coming through the high corner of the left wall.

"Find out anything you can about Daniel if he is in there." Vlad says seriously. "And _no_ harming him, got that Skulker?"

"Yes, Plasmius, I know." Skulker rolls his eyes and moves through the portal.

"Don't worry Daniel, as soon as I find you, you will be safe and where you belong,' Vlad chuckles, 'At my side."

Johnny and Kitty had just got done telling a few of the ghosts Phantom had fought the most, like Technus, Ember, Box Ghost, Desiree, and Spectra to name a few. Many had gone to tell others while a few, one being the Box Ghost, had set straight to Amity to take over.

They had just been getting ready to go back to their lair when they were cornered by someone they really didn't want to mess with.

"I hope Phantom thanks us for this, because man, am I tired." Johnny grumbles.

"I'm sure he will, Johnny, we did the kid some good." Kitty says happily, even if she felt a bit tired it felt good to help Danny, even if it was to just give him a bit of time to relax.

"Yea well your-Ahh!" Johnny shouts as he is suddenly blasted and caught in a net, making Kitty scream in surprise.

"Johnny!" She cries as she is suddenly held by the neck.

"Kitty!" Johnny shouts back from the net. "Why are you doing this to us, Skulker! We haven't been doing anything to you!"

"No you haven't, whelps, but I do want information from you.' Skulker says. "You two have been going around the Ghost Zone saying the Whelp has come to the Ghost Zone and has left Amity up for grabs, is it true?"

"Yea! It's true, Phantom fell unconscious on our motor-way and we healed him and he disappeared! We don't know where he is!" Johnny shouts.

"Good whelps, now leave." Skulker says as he lets go of Kitty, who gasps for breath, and presses a button to let Johnny out of the net.

Without a word the two teens fly away as quickly as possible.

Turning to his locater Skulker sees a faint dot at the corner of the screen, he grins evilly. "I have found you now, Whelp, and your not getting away this time."

With that he flies off after the dot.

* * *

**R&R! Ta.**

**VGF**


	5. Time Freeze

**Hey everyone, it was my Aunt's Birthday yesterday, so I took the day off. :P Happy last day of June! Ok so here is Chapter 5: Time Freeze! Enjoy!**

* * *

Danny yawned as he woke up in 'his' room at the Far Frozen, it was nice to wake up with out freaking out, he was healed but just as Kitty had said Frostbite told his to try to not get in any fights or it might cause his core to go into a sort of hyper-drive to heal him and it might just kill him in the middle of it.

_Flashback:_

_Danny winced slightly as one of his doctors put a healing cream on his back wound. "Ouch."_

_"I'm sorry, Great One, but you should truly be more careful in battle." The female yeti says, almost like a scolding mother._

_That thought made his core ache slightly, but he pushed it aside as he grumbles. "It's not my fault Ember is such a hot head." _

_She chuckles. "Indeed I have heard her to have a very short temper. What in the Ghost Zone did you say to her to make her want to do this much damage, if you don't mind me asking?"_

_Danny blushed and chuckled a bit nervously_. _"I might have told her, her music was annoying…"_

_The yeti woman froze for a moment before she started to laugh full-heartedly, it sounded like icicles dancing in the breeze, which seemed to have a calming spell to it. "Yes, I believe Frostbite was right when he told me you were one to get your self into deep trouble, but to tell a powerful music-playing ghost that her music was 'annoying' is most surely over what I believed to be 'deep trouble.'"_

_She continued to laugh as Danny got slightly redder and mumbles sarcastically. "Ha-ha."_

_"Oh I am sorry, Great One, am I embarrassing you?" She was trying to mean it, but there was still a trace of amusement in there._

_"I get it, it was a dumb move,' Danny chuckles. 'But I was in a hurry to get here, and I really was not in the mood to get in a fight with her, or even the Box Ghost at the time. Plus witty banter as always made its way into my fights, no matter what."_

_"Did you use 'witty banter' when you fought Parish Dark, Great One?" She asked, curiosity taking over her face and voice._

_Danny raised a hand to the back of his neck and rubbed it slightly, but before he could come up with something to say she cut him off._

_"I'm sorry, that was rude of me, and you do not need to answer if you don't want too." She says._

_"No it's not that, it's,' Danny sighed. 'It wasn't so much witty banter as it was a life lesson. When I was using my par-Maddie and Jack's ecto-suit it was draining me, and I think the only good thing that came out of that fight was the lesson told to me straight from Parish him self."_

_"And what was that, Great One?" She asks softly._

_Danny looked at her and looking into his eyes she saw someone in there far older then the boy she was looking at, she saw a man. A man who had see, heard, and felt more things then many would in there life time, and it made her want to hold the hurt child in her arms and never let him go, back into the harsh world where those of cruel heart would just beat him down, just to hand him off to his next beating and so on._

_"Great power is a burden when used poorly.' Danny say, he looked her in the eyes. 'Before Parish had escaped I had been using them poorly, using them to prank and humiliate someone I hated, I hadn't known it but I was becoming like Plasmius, like-….someone else I hope to never become."_

_The yeti woman noted that he had skipped over the other name, and by the way the boy had said it, the person seems to scare him greatly, but she didn't say anything of it._

_"After waking up and finding I was back at my home I was surprised to find out Plasmius had been the one to take be back, though he said the ecto-suit had just 'disappeared.' Later he used it against me and my sister, but that is a story for another time. Anyway after I went back to school I said I was sorry to the one I had messed with, it got me a wedge, but I think it was worth it." Danny finished his small story with a sigh and small smile._

_"Not that I'm not happy to see you smile after all that has happened to you, Great One, but what is with your smile?" She asks._

_"Thanks." Is all Danny says._

_"For what?" She asks confused._

_"For letting me talk with you and you listen, most would have just called me a baby for whining or whatever." He says, smile getting a bit bigger._

_Not able to hold it any longer the she yeti pulled the child close and hugged him tightly. "You are very welcome….Danny, and if you should ever need to talk again just come to me."_

_Danny didn't say anything, but he did snuggle closer to her cooled but warm fur._

_End Flashback:_

Frostbite had told him later about his core and the damage and everything, but he had never gotten the she yeti's name, which surprised him.

"I'll worry about it the next time I come, for now I have to get ready to go to Clockwork's." Danny says, sitting up and moving away from his bed to take a cool shower and then get food.

30 minutes later Danny, in Phantom form, was moving around looking for Frostbite.

He hadn't felt that hungry so he had just ate some of the left over food from the 'day' before; to be honest you could never tell time in the GZ, well not in less you were Clockwork, but not many were.

Danny finally found him near the arena that he had taught him his 'Ghost Ice.'

"Hey Frostbite!" Danny yelled as he sped up to a jog to get to the yeti faster.

"Hello Great One, how are you this morning?" Frostbite turns to Danny and smiles.

"Good.' Danny says smiling back, and then he sighs. 'Frostbite I will have to be leaving soon to meet another friend of mine, and I just wanted to let you know."

"Of course, Great One!" Frostbite says. "If you don't mind me asking, who is this 'friend' you're visiting?"

Danny rubes the back of his neck. "You see this friend is kind of secretive, he doesn't like to be talked about very much. Though I will tell you he is a great friend and has saved my life more then twice, so you don't have to worry about him."

Frostbite nodded. "If you trust him, Great One, then that is all I need to know."

Danny moved away to look around, then after half an hour he played with his ice for a bit, which pleased Frostbite that he had gotten control of, and finally it was time for him to go.

"Bye Frostbite, I'll try to come back as soon as I can." Danny says as Frostbite ended the bear-, yeti-, whatever- hug he had been giving him.

"We will wait to see you then, Great One." Frostbite says. "Remember what we talked about."

Danny smiled softly. "I will."

Danny waved and flew off into the Ghost Zone, making his way to Clockwork's with a lighter mood then he had been in a while, he couldn't believe it had only been a day since his family turned on him and died by their own mistake.

Danny still felt the ache, but it wasn't as bad now after his talk with Frostbite, and he had always thought that by now he would have been down the road to become Dan.

He shivered. "I will _never _become him."

He flew on and began to slowly start to hum to him self, it was a nameless tone, but he hummed it anyway.

"That is an interesting tone, Whelp." A threatening voice says from the left side of him, in his blind spot.

Danny tensed and sharply turned around, coming face to face with 'The Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter.' "Skulker?"

"Who else, Whelp?" Skulker grins.

"Why are you this far in the GZ?" Danny questions, backing up slight to get some space.

"I would ask the same from you." Skulker raises an eyebrow.

"I don't have to tell you." Danny growls.

"I could make you." Skulker says evilly.

"What do you want, if you were here for my pelt you would have been shooting me.' Danny grids out through his teeth. "Why are you here?"

"Plasmius is looking for you." Skulker says bluntly. "He has had me look all over that little town of yours and half the Ghost Zone looking for you, where have you been?"

"Some where I'm not telling you about." Danny says smartly.

"I would be careful, Whelp, I may not be allowed to kill you but I can still give you back to him with a few bruises." Skulker warns darkly.

"I'd like to see you try." Danny frowns back.

He really should keep his mouth shut, he didn't have a Fenton thermos to trap Skulker in, and he didn't have his fri-ex friends to help him if he was caught, but he couldn't let Skulker think he was more threatening then he use to now he was alone.

Danny was snapped from his musing as a missile came inches from hitting him.

"I would listen, Whelp, or I would have to drag you back bound and gagged." Skulker says.

"You would have to do that, because I'm sure not going to the Fruitloop willingly." Danny mutters.

"I just might do that if you don't be quiet." Skulker grumbles, moving his face to Tucker's old PDA and started typing.

"What are you doing?" Danny asks warily.

"Calling Plasmius, now you stay there, or do I have to put you in a net?" Skulker says without looking up, which was good because he didn't see the flash of deep fear cross the boy's face.

"I'M NOT GOING TO THAT FRUITLOOP!" Danny shouts and before Skulker could react to his outburst he shot his away with a blast of ecto-energy.

Danny began to fly away, trying as he flew at top speed, to see if he could find Clockwork's lair, for it always seemed Clockwork could only be found if he wanted to be.

"Please let me in, please let me in, please let me in." Danny pleaded as he looked around for the Time Master's home.

Danny shouted in surprise as he was hit with a blast, Skulker floated behind him looking annoyed and angry.

"Just come along Whelp, and I won't have to hurt you as badly as I want to." Skulker growls.

"Never!" Danny growls back, firing another blast.

Skulker dodged and shot a missile, hit Danny in the shoulder and making him fly back a bit. Danny grimaces and shot some more ecto-blasts, after all he _still_ had a healing core and he was a bit tired from the speed he had used in vain to get away from the hunter.

Danny and Skulker went back and forth for what seemed like hours, but was really a few minutes when Skulker suddenly flew forward and bring out a knife, slashed a decent sized gash across the young halfa's chest.

"Agh!" Danny gasped as he put a hand over it, to stop it before it could bleed out.

He floated back a bit and looked at Skulker in shock and a bit of pain, Skulker just stared at him, his eyes judging what to do.

After all a few small cuts or bruises was one thing, but for what he had just done Plasmius was sure to be ticked at him, but at least he would still have the Ghost Child so that might lessen his fire-y temper.

Now knowing what he was going to do, Skulker moved closer as the boy tried to move back but getting a bit dizzy from the blood flowing between his fingers and disappearing into the endless maze of the Ghost Zone.

"Stop resisting, Whelp, if you don't you'll die of blood loss before we even reach the Human World." Skulker says, sounding like he was scolding a little kid for scratching a bite.

As Skulker tried to move forward again Danny moved his ectoplasm cover hand away from his chest and held both at his sides and fisted tightly as he floated back.

Skulker sighed in aggravation and ran a hand down his face. "You're going to die Whelp if you don't let me fix you and get you to Plasmius, don't you get it Ghost Child? You. Are. Going. To Die. In less. You. Come with. Me."

Danny snarls as he wipes the ectoplasm off his hand. "And didn't you hear me? I'm. Not. Going. To. That. Fruitloop!"

Skulker shouted in rage as he shot forward to grab Danny, right as he was hit with another dizzy spell, gasping Danny throw his hands up with his palms facing Skulker and everything froze.

Now if Danny's mind hadn't been so hazy, he would have wondered why he didn't feel the weight of one of Clockwork's medallions.

But since it was hazy, all he felt was relief.

Danny's half lidded eyes, and took in the being floating behind Skulker with a smile. "Hey Clockwork."

And with that he passed out once again.

* * *

**R&R! Ta.**

**VGF**


	6. Shocking News

**Hi, guys I know I haven't updated recently, but I was and pretty much still am buzy. But being the loving and awesome author I am, JK here a lot, I am updating in hopes you will forgive me. :P Please review, and I will see you at the bottom. Enjoy Chapter 6: Shocking News!**

* * *

Danny's eyes fluttered open and he groans. "That is like the sixth time I have past out in the last two days! This is not my week."

Sighing as he sat up he pushed aside the thought that bud luck always seemed to follow him anywhere and looked around. It was a small room, one you would normally have for a guest to sleep in with light purple/blue painted walls, dark stone floors, a small dresser with a mirror on top, and of course the bed he was on.

Looking down to see what his bed looked like a sharp gasp pasted his lips.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SUIT?!"

It was true, in stead of his normal simple black and white HAZMAT suit was something completely new. In its place was a slightly tight but very flexible looking long sleeve black shirt, around his neck and around his slightly noticeable biceps where bright green bands. Lifting the silk like blanket, he saw his hands were covered by black gloves that seemed to connect to his shirt, with white covering the tips on his fingers.

Looking, the bottom part of his old suit was replaced with black pants that like the shirt, was a bit tight but looked to be flexible. Holding the pants was a almost pure white belt with a small emerald like gem in the middle of it, and on his feet where the coolest shoes he had ever worn.

The boots looked as pure white as the belt with the same colored straps as the ones on his neck and biceps and they all matched the green gem perfectly.

All in all the new suit looked totally awesome.

As Danny gasped at the new clothes on him, he was snapped from it by a light and amused laugh from the other side of the room.

"It is good to see you are wake and alive, Daniel." An old and wise, but also playful voice says.

"Clockwork!" Danny smiles as he looks up to see his mentor, in his elderly form, floating in front of the door with a crinkly smile.

"It is nice to see you too, Daniel." The ghost chuckles as Danny jumped up to greet him. "It is good to see you healed, you have been getting wounded a lot in the past few days haven't you?"

Danny tried to cover his slight sadness at the thought of how this all started with an embarrassed laugh. "Yea, but most of it is not my fault."

"Indeed most of it is not,' Clockwork agrees. 'But I do believe provoking both Ember and Skulker does leave you some blame."

Danny blushed. "Yea….I guesses so."

Clockwork chuckled again, making a blushing Danny glare lightly at him. "Har-de-har-har."

"Back to your new attire, I believe you are wondering why?" Even though he had stated it as a question it sounded more like a statement.

Danny nodded. "Yea, I was. Where is my old suit?"

"Gone." Clockwork states simply.

"Gone?' Danny repeats confused. 'What do you mean by 'gone?'"

Clockwork floated over to the bed and sat down at the end while Danny sat Chris-cross near the head of the bed and listened closely, after all 'Everything Clockwork says, he says for a reason.'

"You see as your friend Frostbite, told you, your core spiked when it found it was 'mortally' wounded. What he didn't know was because you're a halfa your power is regenerative, it can gain power more quickly then a normal ghost's could. When it spiked, while most ghosts would be faded, or at least knocked out for far long then you have been, it brought your powers 'up a notch'. While you use to be a level 8 ½ on the ecto-meter, you are now just above the line of level 9. With that 'level up' it changed your attire to how your energies saw might help you." Clockwork explains.

"Energies?" Danny says clueless-ly.

"Yes, the Ghost Zone is alive, so to speak. That is why most ghosts stay in it, it holds power in the air that strengthens ghosts as well as it helps hold the homes and doors here. When you got your increase in power it reformed your old suit to match your newer power level." Clockwork says, as he pointed to Danny.

Danny looked at him self a bit more closely and saw that his aura was brighter then it use to be, not by much, but just enough to be noticed.

"Whoa." He mutters.

"Indeed." Clockwork says. "Now I must go the nose-less-but-more then nosy-enough employers of mine will be here in a few minutes to complain about something again. So feel free to look around if you wish."

Danny chuckled at Clockwork's insult and nodded. "Ok, thanks for everything Clockwork!"

Clockwork's eyes softened to something Danny couldn't completely put his finger on and spoke with a warmness that filled Danny with an odd comfort that eased him a bit. "Your welcome, Daniel."

As Clockwork floated back out Danny shook off the odd, but slightly welcomed, feeling and stood up.

Popping bones and stretching his slightly sore muscles, Danny looked around again to see that there were actually two doors. One was the open one that Clockwork had came from and then a closed one.

Shrugging Danny moved over to the other and opened it to look inside. In side was a small walk in closet that was pretty much empty except for one lone cloak hanging on the wall across from the door.

Moving to it Danny says it was black like his new suit with white in side, putting it on Danny clipped it to his right shoulder by a small green gem with the hour and minute hands on it.

Looking at the mirror at the end of the closet Danny found it ended less then a inch above the ground, almost swallowing him whole.

Moving his eyes to his face he took in his reflection. His silver-y/white hair now seemed more white then silver and was fashioned slightly in a wind-swept way. His eyes were a brighter green, giving away his increase in power, and looked a lot like the toxic stuff in glow sticks.

Snickering at the odd but truthful connection he moved away and walked out of the closet, bedroom, and into the hall.

Looking to the left and the right, he shrugged and with no really destination went to the right.

After looking around for what felt like a few hours, he finally got bored and a bit annoyed. After all what is the point of looking around if three out of four of the doors are locked and the others are only small rooms filled with books to the roof.

_Jazz would have loved this place. _He thought sadly. _She and Clockwork would have gotten along pretty well, makes me wonder if she and Ghost Writer would have gotten along. After all they are both nuts in a good way and love reading…_

His thought trailed off as he sighed sadly and for the sake of trying one last time, put his hand on the door handle and turned.

He was surprised when in clicked, showing it was unlocked, and he moved it open slowly and looked in side.

It was the main room, the one where the viewing glasses where and where Danny and Clockwork had first met when Clockwork had tried to kill him.

Hearing voices Danny turned his head slightly that was peaking out of the creaked door to see Clockwork floating in front of two ghosts' that faces was pretty much nothing but one big eye in the center of it.

_Clockwork was right, they are nose-less. _Danny snickers in amusement.

"Clockwork, we do not know why you care for the boy so much, but he is a danger to the Ghost Zone!" The first eye, as Danny chose to name it, exclaims as it waves its bone like arms.

"Yes, his path is following that of his dark future's. He must be destroyed before that can come to happen!" The second eye says, narrowing it's only eye at the Time Master.

"The boy in no way started down the path of his dark future's, so there is no need to kill him. Also you put him under my guidance, so if you are done will you kindly observe the door?" Clockwork says stonily, waving his staff towards the big doors on the other side of the room.

"Be warned Clockwork, should he turn out like his dark half you will be responsible." They warn together before disappearing.

Danny stood in shocked silence, but was jolted from it before he could get into any dark thoughts by his mentor.

"You can come out now, Daniel." Clockwork spoke calmly.

Danny jumped slight and hit the door which in turn hit the book case next to it, making it shake and all the books start to fall down…

…Right on top of Danny.

Danny gasped in fear as he throws his arms up to block the books, but they never came.

Opening one of his tightly closed eyes, he sighs in relief to see them frozen in midair, turning to Clockwork he smiled in thanks.

"Thanks, Clockwork." He says.

Clockwork just smiles that oddly warm smile. "I was not the one to do that, Daniel."

Danny raised a knotted eyebrow in confusion. "Then who did?"

Clockwork chuckles and moves closer to Danny. "Take a guess."

Danny looked around the room, no, no one else was there. Then did that mean that- "I DID THIS?!"

Clockwork nodded. "Yes, you did."

Danny ran a hand through his hair in shock, and then looked at the still frozen books. "How…?"

"How did you do it?" Clockwork says for him, he nodded. "Now Daniel you must understand I never informed you of this before for a reason, do you understand?"

Danny looked confused but nodded, Clockwork waved his hand and two comfortable looking chairs appeared and they sat down.

"Now have you ever wondered why Plasmius looked more like the other ghosts while you still looked human like in your ghost form?" A nod. "Well you see, when your ex-parents and Vlad had opened their first ghost portal it had opened up right in the middle of a ecto-cloud, which here is basically just concentrated ecto-plasm. As a result of only getting hit in the face with that much raw ecto-plasm he got what they named 'ecto-acne' which was nothing more then the ecto-plasm sitting on the top of his skin as it slowly moved its way into his system, and they is why he is more ghost like in looks as well as he didn't get his ghost form right away like you did."

"Ok, I guess I understand the part about Vlad, but what about me? Why did I get my powers and ghost form quicker then he did?" Danny asked.

"Your body is still growing, for one reason, it was easier for your growing body to accept the new substance then his, another is…' Clockwork tailed off slightly before sighing and starting again. 'The other reason is because when you opened your ex-parent's second ghost portal, you were not just hit in the face nor was it opened in a ecto-cloud. You see, Daniel, you remember in Dan's future that the Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady had an offspring, correct?" Nod. "Well what happened to you was very similar to that except also not."

Danny rubbed his head. "Ok, now you have confused me."

Clockwork sighs again moving from his baby form to his adult form. "When you opened the portal, in a sense you started to die. When the ecto-plasm of someone was transferred to you when it was happening it saved your life, gave you your ghost form, and linked you to that person."

Danny's eyebrow knotted with unease. "What do you mean by linked?"

"It could be in a way similar to marriage, becoming siblings, or connects a parent to a offspring, its kind of like DNA for humans but for us it is GNA." Clockwork says.

"Well…What is my 'link' to this person, who are they?" Danny asks.

"It would be my guessing a parent to offspring link, and as for the person, can you not guess who would have had to be there at that exact moment for it to happen?" Clockwork questions back with a raised eyebrow.

Danny bite his tongue in thought as he looked back at the book that had already fallen to the ground in a cluttered mess, he felt slightly tired for some reason and he guessed it was from what he did with those books. By what Clockwork told him that person, who ever they where had to be there at that direct moment, but he only knew one person who could be somewhere at a certain time.

Danny's eyes widened as he looked to his mentor, and now he realized why he had that oddly warm smile, it was a parent's smile, a loving, caring parent's smile.

One he hadn't felt like he had seen in a long time.

"You…" He said trailing off.

Clockwork nodes. "Yes, to put it in a way you would understand, Phantom would be my son, while Fenton would be my half son."

Danny's awed looked turned a bit bitter as he states bluntly. "I'm not a Fenton anymore, I'm fully Phantom. So does that mean I'm your son?"

Clockwork smiles as Danny grew a bit timid near the end, but he perked up at the smile his men- he means _father_ sent him. "Yes, I do believe that makes you my son, Daniel."

Danny smiled in disbelief and jumped towards his dad and pulled him into a hug, one small tear falling down his cheek but because of the happiness he felt he didn't bother to wipe it away.

Maybe this was his week after all.

* * *

**R&R! Ta.**

**From,**

**VGF**


	7. Fill in the Blanks

**Thanks for voting on the polls, Danni will be in the story! :D Since I can't think of much to say I will let you get to the story. :P Enjoy chapter 7: Fill in the Blanks!**

* * *

Danny pulled away and a now confused look took over his face. "What about my human half? Do I still have it?"

Clockwork smiled at Danny, he wasn't as stupid as everyone believed him to be. He had his oblivious moments, but he was really a very smart boy. "Why don't you look to find out?"

Danny nodded and reached for his human half, soon the halos moved up and down his waist turning him into Fen- a human, he refused to be called Fenton anymore. "So I'm still a halfa?"

Clockwork nodes. "Yes. Your power level going up was nothing more then your healing going up in your ghost half, it had no effect on your human half."

Danny's mouth formed a small 'o'. "Ok, well what about me becoming the Ghost King? When is that going to happen?"

"On your 5th DeathDay." Clockwork says.

"WHAT!" Danny shouts. "How am I suppose to learn about the Ghost Zone and all its laws and everything in two years?!"

"Walker's laws aren't all real laws. Since there is never really any fighting or anything here, the laws are not as many as you believe. Also, I will be having a friend help me teach you." Clockwork says calmly.

"What friend?" Danny asks curiously, all traces of panic gone and making Clockwork chuckle in amusement.

"You know him, and I am sure you will get along good." Clockwork says mysteriously.

**(LINE BREAK THIS IS THE ALMIGHTLY LINE BREAK)**

As Danny and Clockwork flew through the Ghost Zone Danny finally turned to Clockwork and asked the question on that had been bugging him for a while.

"Clockwork, how is it you can hide your lair but you fly freely in the GZ? Does anyone know you're the 'Master of Time'?"

"Indeed a few do know, but not many. The friend I am taking you to is one of them, but I do not believe that that is not the only reason you're asking this." Clockwork says with a raised eyebrow.

Danny sighs and pulls his cloak a little closer to him self. "I'm worried Vlad might find me, what if he gets me? I don't want to become Dan!"

Clockwork put his hand on his son's shoulder after the little out burst. "Calm down, Daniel. I know you will not turn into Dan."

"Really?" Danny asked, he knew it was a stupid question, but he couldn't help it.

"I know everything." Clockwork says with a wink that calmed Danny's nerves and made him chuckle.

"That was a stupid question wasn't it?" Danny says sheepishly.

"No, you were only looking for reassurance, it's understandable." Clockwork pats the shoulder he had been holding and began flying again.

**(I am the line break, fear me!)**

Skulker flew out of the GZ and into Plasmius' lab, where said person was waiting. "Hello Plasmius."

"Skulker,' Vlad says. 'Why did you call me? Did you find Daniel?"

Skulker sighs, he was going to have to face this at some point. "Yes, I did find the Whelp."

Vlad's eyes narrowed slightly. "If you did then where is he?"

"Well, the Whelp is alive if that is what you're wondering." Skulker grumbles.

"When where is he, Skulker." Vlad says darkly.

Skulker sighs again. "As much as it wounds me to say this, and I wouldn't say it to anyone else, I lost the Whelp."

Vlad looked at Skulker in shock. "Tell me the details, now."

So Skulker told Vlad what happened, him secretly amused at how Vlad's eye twitched when he said the name 'Fruitloop' and soon they where both floating in silence.

"Hmmm." Vlad says as he floats over to a book case. "You said he just 'disappeared' in the middle of the Forbidden Region, correct?"

"Yea, one min I was going to grab him, the next he just disappeared." Skulker rubbed his face, maybe he was getting too old for this, he should just stick to the brain-less pray.

Vlad just hummed again as he looked through a few books before he found the one he was looking for, reading it he chuckled darkly. "Well it looks like my little Badger will be easier to find after all."

"How, the Whelp just disappeared. Not even my trackers could pick him up!" Skulker exclaims.

"Does your trackers pick up ecto-signatures inside lairs?" Vlad asks.

"No, if it did I wouldn't be able to find anything." Skulker huffs.

Vlad nods. "So if your tracker couldn't find him, and he just suddenly 'disappeared' in the middle of the Forbidden Region. Where do you think he could have gone?"

Skulker thought it over for a min before he gasped. "Plasmius! The Whelp went into one of the high class lairs! The Whelp might have beet Parish but those ghosts a far stronger, they'll kill him!"

Vlad nodded. "But, by what you told me, Daniel went that way for a reason, and at the spot he disappeared at you said he had been looking around and muttering something, Correct?"

"Yes." Skulker holds out the 's' not sure where Plasmius was getting at.

Vlad rolled his eyes. "I believe the boy has made friends, or at least close to it, with one of the A class ghosts. When I had infected his friends with ecto-acne, he had disappeared for only two hours before he came back with an antidote that it took doctors almost a _year_ to find. As resourceful as my little Badger is, he could not have found out the antidote so quickly."

"So he must have gotten help." Skulker adds his two-cents as he began to make sense to him. "But if that where true, who is this mysterious 'friend' of the Whelp's?"

"Well we can leave out the Fright Night, Vortex, Nocturne, and Undergrowth. Though I don't think it would be any of the enemies that we see the Badger fight every day." Vlad says.

"Then who?" Skulker says.

Vlad showed him the page in the book he had been looking at and he gasped again.

"Vlad, he hasn't been seen since…I don't even know, he is thought to be a myth!" Skulker says.

"And how many times has Danny done or found something that should have been able to be?" Vlad retorts.

"But the Master of Time?! The Whelp would be killed before he even set foot in the lair, let alone met the ghost him self!" Skulker says.

"Then think what you want. Return to the Ghost Zone and keep looking for Daniel, he is bound to show up at some point." Vlad says dismissively.

Skulker sighs. "Ok, Plasmius, but don't do anything that will get you killed."

Before Vlad could answer Skulker had already moved through the portal.

**(That is straight and stops a paragraph? A line break)**

"No way!' Danny laughs. 'You know Ghost Writer?!"

Clockwork chuckled. "I do. I had met him when he first be came a ghost, he need help making his lair and of course I helped, in return he writes books to put in my library or writes out the pieces of history I want written out."

Danny nodded. "You'll have to tell me about it some time."

As they floated up to the huge doors a black and white blur shot out them and talked Danny to the steps, making him wince as they hit his back.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you!" The blur says crying.

Danny looked down at the blur to find his cuz, Danielle, clinging to his waist with tears rolling down her face. "Danielle?"

"I'm so sorry, I should have tried to find you! I should have been there to warn you!" She says and just starts saying 'sorry' over and over, it kind of scared Danny.

"Hey it's ok, I'm ok, it's ok." Danny says soothingly as he hugged her closer to him and pats her hair.

"No it's not, I should have been there for you, they tried to kill you, and I wasn't there to help." Danni says, wiping her tears as she looked into his matching eyes.

"By the way how do you know what happened, I haven't told anyone but Frostbite….and Kitty and Johnny!' Danny face palmed. 'Of course they would go around telling everyone what happened!"

"Actually, they are just saying your in the GZ and Amity is up for grabs, after I heard that I found-" Danni started to say but Clockwork cut her off.

"I believe this should be continued inside, yes?" Clockwork says as he moves from elder form to baby form.

"Who are you?" Danni asks.

"He is Clockwork, Master of Time, and to say it simply...my dad." Danny says the end with a sheepish grin.

"Whoa, wait! How is he your dad?!" Danni exclaims.

"He in a way helped make my ghost half, so he is Phantom's dad, and …my human half's half dad, it's a long and complicated story." Danny says and they both laugh.

"Whatever, where is someone here you have to see!" Danni exclaims as she began to pull Danny to the doors.

"Ok, ok I'm coming!" Danny laughs.

They moved inside and Danny froze solid, standing (floating, whatever) next to Ghost Writer and talking was a girl, looking around 17 or 18 with fire-y orange hair held up in a blue hair band.

The girl turned and Danny's breath hitched. "Jazz?"

* * *

**Yea, I'm evil! :D Enjoy the cliffy! :P Ta.**

**From,**

**VGF**


	8. Sisters and Brothers

**Ok, this is going to be my shortest multi-chapter story yet, but I still have a vew chapters to go. Don't worry. :) Thank you everyone for reviewing, favoriting, and following! :D You're all awesome. Enjoy chapter 8: Sisters and Brothers!**

* * *

The girl, Jazz, smiled softly. "Hi, Little Brother."

"How?" Danny couldn't seem to make a sentence out of the jumbled thoughts in his mind.

"Well when I felt my self dieing I knew I couldn't leave you so in stead I focused on my love for reading and I was able to become ghost!' She explains. 'I'm so sorry, but after I woke up in the ruins of _Sam's _house I thought you had died, so I went to the Ghost Zone, I found Danni, and we came here."

Danny heard the distaste in her voice at his old friend's name and couldn't help but smile at her story. Letting one tear leak out of his eye he shot forward and pulled her into a hug worthy of their ex-father.

"Danny…You're…Choking…Me." Jazz gasps.

Danny pulled away slightly to let her breath before pulling her back into a lighter hug. "I missed you so much, Jazz."

Jazz smiled warmly at her brother before running a hand through his hair. "I missed you too, Little Brother."

Danny smiled then turned to Danni who was floating next to his dad, and opened an arm. "You going to join in, or do I have to drag you in?"

The smile that had been on her face lit up even brighter as she pounced forward and made her way to the middle of the hug so she could snuggle into both siblings.

Clockwork and Ghost Writer just smiled warmly at the reunion of the three kids.

"It is nice to see you, Old Timer." Ghost Writer jokes as he floats over to his friend.

"Nice to see you too, Thomas." Clockwork says.

"You know I hate my real name, Clockwork." Writer groans.

"And you know I hate that terrible nickname you gave me." Clockwork laughs.

"So does he know, about you being his ghost half's parent?" Writer asks, seriousness coming to his voice.

"Indeed he does, and he accepted it right away. Since Jasmine is here I know she told you what happened to him?" Clockwork smiled at the first part, but when he came to the second seriousness came to his as well.

"Yes, she did.' Writer sighs and looked over to the chatting siblings, they all looked so happy to be with each other. 'I feel sorry for Phantom; his obsession is protecting what he loves, after all. His sister is a wonderful girl, and his younger is very much like him, they are all great kids. It's a shame such terrible things happened to them."

Clockwork nodded. "When I told Daniel I was his ghostly parent and shared the title with his human parents, he told me I didn't because he wasn't a Fenton, his parents, anymore."

Writer looked over to Danny to see him teaching Jazz how to make her legs a ghost tail, but she just ended up upside down, making the twins laugh. "He is a very special boy, isn't he? While most, even I included, would be storming around in rage, he seems to simply shrug it off."

Clockwork just shook his head. "While it may seem like Daniel isn't bothered, he is still pained. They were his support lines after all, but he knows what would happen should he fall to far into those dark emotions."

Writer looked at him curiously. "You are not going to tell me what you meant when you said that, are you?"

Clockwork chuckled and shifting for his child form to his elderly form he gave his friend a wrinkly smile. "Correct, if you want to learn of what I mean you would have to ask Daniel him self. You would have to be gentle with this subject though, as it is a very sore spot for him."

Writer's eyebrows knotted. "I know Phantom to be a very brave and strong boy, what could have happened that something could scare him enough to not let him show all his feelings?"

Clockwork just shook his head, making Writer sigh.

"Well what of the older halfa? It is not hard to tell that Plasmius wants Phantom at his side, what will you do about him?" Writer decides a change in subject, even just a little bit, might help.

"I can not directly interfere with the time line, I am only able to do this much because Daniel is my son and in turn Jasmine and Danielle are my daughters. What happens with Plasmius must happen, what ever it may be." Clockwork says gravely.

Writer looked over the kids again and sighed. "I must know, will Phan-Danny have any peace any time soon? He doesn't deserve how much has happened to him."

Clockwork smiles. "All is as it should be. Don't worry, Thomas."

Writer growled, but an evil smirk came to his lips. "I'll make a deal, don't call me Thomas, and I won't help Danny come up with terrible nicknames for you. Old Timer would only be the beginning."

Clockwork laughed full heartedly. "Deal, who knows what horrid names Daniel could come up with?"

The two ghosts shared a laugh, right at that minute Danny chose to walk over.

"What are you guys laughing about?" Danny asked curiously.

"Nothing, Daniel." Clockwork says.

Danny shrugged. "So what are we going to do now?"

"We began your lessons on being Ghost King." Clockwork says.

Danny groaned making them all laugh.

**(LINEEEEEEEEE BREAKKKKKKKK)**

_Time skip: three weeks_

Plasmius floated in front of a small group of his little Badger's 'enemies'. A few were: Ember, Skulker, Desiree, Technus, Fright Knight, Spectra, and Bertrand.

"Why are we here, man?" Desiree says in disgust, she stayed near Ember and Spectra making sure to keep space between her and any of the men.

"I am here to make a deal.' Plasmius says. 'Since you all are the strongest of Daniel's 'enemies', I know you all want Amity for your own. So to who ever can help me capture Daniel, you can have Amity Park and do whatever you want with it. Deal?"

The villains all looked to each other and sly, evil grins come to their faces.

"Deal."

* * *

**R&R! Ta.**

**VGF**


	9. All is as it Should Be

**Another update! :D Thank you everyone for reviews and all of that jazz. :) Enjoy chapter 9: All is as it Should Be!**

* * *

Danny sighed as he shut the 'textbook' with all the laws of the Ghost Zone, it wasn't as thick as Danny had first thought it might be but that didn't mean it still wasn't thick and heavy.

"I finally finished it!" Danny said grinning, it had token three weeks to read and memorize them all, but he was happy with his accomplishment.

"About time, Little Brother." Jazz laughs from the door way of the little class room Danny usually worked in.

"Be quiet, Jazz." Danny laughs. "How and your boyfriend doing?"

Jazz blushed. "Writer isn't my boyfriend."

"Denial always comes first." Danny shook his head in mock sadness.

"You and Sam were the same way." Jazz gasped after she said this and covered her mouth.

Danny stiffened slightly and looked away. "Yea, we were, but it was just fake."

Jazz pulled Danny into a hug. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that!"

Danny smiled at his older sister. "It's fine Jazz, don't worry."

"Maybe, but I know it still hurts you.' Jazz states. 'You don't have to act like you're made of stone, you may not be glass either but you can't act like nothing gets to you, got it?"

Danny laughed. "Ok, but technically I am kind of like stone, I can get thrown into a building and barely get a scratch now after all Clockwork's training."

Jazz rolled her eyes. "Just don't throw your self at buildings on purpose and I guess I'm ok with it."

It was true, Danny's skin had become stronger with the rest of him since Clockwork started training and with Writer teaching him he had become a lot more focused. He had even come up with a new trick similar to what he had used on Undergrowth except this was far more stronger, what he did was he put unstable ecto-energy in a ecto-ice casing and when he throw it what ever it hit blew up. Kind of like a grenade, and Danny thought it was epic. Of course Clockwork had been helping Jazz and Danni too, though Jazz was not as strong as the twins she could still fire ecto-blasts and could use words like Lydia used her tattoos.

Danni was not as strong as Danny but far closer then Jazz was, she couldn't control ice like Danny could, but she could use her eyes and feet to shot ecto-energy where Danny could only do that with his ice. Of course Danni was bothered at all that her older brother was stronger then her, she loved him and her loved her and they both had Jazz and that was really she really cared about.

Jazz and Writer had in deed started dating within the second week of meeting. Danny being the brother of the family made sure to make Writer promise to not hurt his sister, Danny knew he wouldn't but it was just how it worked.

Clockwork had become a father to all of them, far better then Jack Fenton or Vlad Masters ever were.

"Danny are you listening to me?" A voice shook Danny from his deep musing.

"Huh? What?" He asked looking up to annoyed older sister's face.

"You have been zoned out for the past five minutes! What where you thinking about?" Jazz asked.

"Our new family and what might happen next." Danny says with a sigh.

"Why are you worried? Our old parents and ex-friends aren't around anymore, so what are you worried about?" Jazz knots her brows.

"Vlad." Danny states simply.

Jazz bleached slightly, after all she knew about Dan, but she still even thought of that monster as being her sweet, heroic little brother. "He is still after you?!"

"As far as I know.' Danny sighs, he pulled a small clock gear charm on a thin necklace from under his cloak and shirt and showed it to her. 'Clockwork gave me this to hide from Skulker's sensors, Writer has said that some of my enemies have came by to ask him if he has seen me, luckily it had always be around the times I was training at Clockwork's."

Jazz rubbed a hand over her face. "That crazy Fruitloop."

Danny laughed. "You can say that again."

Jazz giggled. "That crazy Fruitloop!"

The sibling bust out laughing, they held each other up as she strolled from the room and into the main library.

"What are you two laughing so much about?" Danni asked as she floats over to them.

"We are talking about how much a Fruitloop Vlad is." Danny laughs.

Danni joined into the laughing and soon all three were rolling on the floor.

Writer floated in with a small handful of books, he looked to the siblings that where rolling around laughing and trying to breath, before he shook his head. "I'm not even going to ask."

Clockwork come in and smiled. "Daniel? If your done laughing it is time to come home, you can joke about Plasmius sanity tomorrow."

That made the kids burst into even more laughing, but getting up Danny hugged his sisters and flew over to his dad. "He-he bye, guys!"

"Bye!" The girls chorused.

Danny and Clockwork flew away, slowly Danny's giggles left him and soon they where moving in silence.

"Is Vlad going to find me any time soon?" Danny suddenly asks.

They stopped and Clockwork turned to face him. "Why do you ask that, Daniel?"

Danny sighed and ran a hand through his hair under his hood; he tended to put his hood up when out in the open. "I have a bad feeling; I don't know when it will happen. I just know something bad is going to happen, so can you tell me?"

Clockwork sighed and placed a hand on Danny's shoulder, using the other with his time staff to push down his hood and look him in the eye. Toxic green to blood red.

"I can not tell you, Daniel, but I will tell that your family will be there for you." Clockwork says gravely.

Danny sighed, but put on a smile. "Then that is about as much as I can hope for, I guess."

Clockwork smiled back, he pushed open the door. "No training today Daniel, go get some rest you did good today."

Danny blushed but quickly made his to his room before Clockwork could think to change his mind, making him chuckle lightly.

Clockwork turned to his elder form and the graveness returned, turning around and giving the hallway Danny had took one last sad look before moving over to his Time Screen.

It came to life and it was blurry for a moment before it straightened out, on the screen showed a bruised and blood covered Daniel, lying in the middle of the Ghost Zone with all the ghosts, allies and enemies around him.

Clockwork sighed and it turned to black. "All is as it should be."

Teleporting to Danny's room, he moved over to his son who was snoring softly in his ghost form. Since he was in the Ghost Zone, his body naturally stayed in his ghost half to protect him.

Clockwork fazed Danny's cloak off and set it at the end of the bed, moving back to his neck he pulled the necklace he had given Daniel into view and fazed it off too.

"Please know I'm doing this for the Ghost Zone's safety as well as yours." He kissed Danny's forehead and floated out of the room.

**(I'm torturing you guys aren't I? :D)**

Floating in the middle of the forbidden Region, Skulker looked at his tracker. It had been two days since Plasmius had given him and the other's that chance to have Amity and he was going to be the one to find the Whelp.

"Where are you, Ghost Child?" He asks softly as he looked around.

_Beep beep beep!_ Skulker looked at his tracker, a spot appeared then disappeared again.

Skulker grinned. "There you are."

* * *

**Cliffy! :D R&R! Ta.**

**VGF**


	10. Found by a Fruitloop

**Can't think of anything to say. -.-'' Enjoy chapter 10: Found by a Fruitloop!**

* * *

Skulker grinned. Bring out his rocket wings, he blasted off towards Plasmius' lab, but he couldn't use them at full speed because that would raise questions for the others looking for the Whelp.

If he wasn't a hunter he would understand why Plasmius wanted the Ghost Kid, after all his power level was far stronger then a ghost's power level would be for only being 'alive' for two years.

Yes the Whelp was powerful, which is why he had wanted him in his collection. Seeing as that didn't work he went after his pelt in stead, but that seems to fail every time too, but he wasn't going to just stop hunting.

The only other that could get their hands on the Whelp beside him was Plasmius, and it would seem that will be very soon.

Floating into Plasmius' lab he looked around for the older halfa. "Plasmius?"

Coming through the 'roof' Vlad stood in front of Skulker in his human form's pajamas, and annoyed look on his face.

"Blast it, Skulker, its one in the morning! What is it?" Vlad says as he rubes his forehead.

"I might have found the Whelp, Plasmius." Skulker states.

That perked Vlad's interest.

"Where?" He asked harshly.

"The Forbidden Region, I only got it for a moment but I believe what ever is hiding the Whelp, isn't anymore." Skulker says grinning.

Vlad nods. "Good work Skulker, return there and if you pick it up again call me on your communicator."

Skulker nodded and left through the portal.

Vlad smiled evilly. "I finally found you, little Badger."

**(LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK)**

Danny woke up and yawned, sitting up he popped a few bones.

Moving to the restroom across from the closet, he took a quick shower and everything else and came back out after he had fazed the water off.

Getting up he grabbed the cloak he had now come accustom to and draped it over his shoulders, he didn't worry about putting the hood up yet because he wasn't out side yet.

Humming as he decided to walk to meet Clockwork, he made his way down the twisting halls and soon came to the Time Screen Room as he had name.

Walking in Danny found Clockwork fiddling with his staff. "Hey, dad."

Clockwork looked up and smiled, it looked a bit forced but Danny shook that thought off. After all why would he have any reason not to trust his dad?

In the back of his mind a tickle of foreboding began to build up.

Pushing it away Danny looked around a bit awkwardly. "So…What am I going to do today?"

"Why don't you go see your sisters and Thomas?" Clockwork says.

"Sure. No training or anything today?" Danny looked at him curiously.

Clockwork shakes his head. "Not today, just enjoy your self with your sisters and be safe."

For some reason the tickle had turned into a slightly bigger leak when Clockwork had told him to 'be careful'.

"Okay…Well see you later then?" Danny asks slowly.

Clockwork nodes mutely.

Floating away Danny almost could have sworn Clockwork had said; 'Please forgive me,' but put it as his imagination.

Just before opening the door he flipped his hood up.

Opening the door then closing it behind him he floated away at a steady pace. Honestly he had come to like the Ghost Zone, it green and purple swirls in the air was hypnotizing, and every door looked beautiful because every door was different.

As Danny got to Writer's the foreboding feeling had became so big that he felt a bit twitchy, his eyes moving back and forth as he hurried to get to his family and hopefully where his nerves will calm down.

Finally getting in side he pushed down his hood with a breath of relief. "You're becoming far to paranoid for your own good, Danny."

He laughed when he realized he was talking to him self and decided to find his sisters, and maybe soon brother-in-law.

"Danny!" A voice soon cries after a few minutes of searching, as a blur of black and white smashed into him.

Danny grunted as he landed on his butt with his little sister sitting happily on his lap. "Hey to you too, Danni."

Jazz strolled up with a warm smile. "Hey, little Brother."

Danny chuckled as Jazz helped him up with Danni still hanging from his waist. He pushed her up so she wouldn't fall and balanced her on his hip as he gave the oldest sibling of the trio a side-ways hug.

"How have you guys been?" Danny asked.

"Great! I got to read Moby Dick; it's a really good story!" Danni says excitedly.

Danny smiled. "Congrats, sis! What about you, Jazz?"

Jazz blushed as light green, which all full ghosts did since they had ecto-plasm and not blood. "Me and Writer had our second date last night, we mostly read poetry and talked."

Danny raised a suggestive eyebrow. "And nothing else?"

Jazz swatted his shoulder, the one that Danni's head wasn't on as she was laughing, and gave him a weak glare. "Yes, I'm sure there is nothing else."

Danny raised his free hand in surrender. "Ok, just checking."

Writer walked in and he gave a nod and smile to Danny. "It's nice to see you, Phantom."

Danny sighed in aggravation. "It's just Danny, Writer. Or do you want me to call you, Thomas?"

Writer's nose wrinkled in distaste as the name, but nodded. "Fine I'll stop calling you Phantom, even if it is your name."

"Thomas is your name too." Danny shots back.

"How you even learned that is beyond me." Writer sighs.

"Take a guess." Danny says teasingly with a smirk.

"Clockwork." Writer says in annoyance.

"Yep." Danny states proudly as he popped the 'p'.

Writer sighs. "Anyway, what are you doing here? Don't you normally train with Clockwork in the mornings and nights?"

Danny shrugged. "For some reason Clockwork decided that I just take the day off."

Writer looked at him for a moment before shrugging and waving good bye as he moved on to take out books and rearrange them.

Once they were alone Danny turned back to his sister and looked at them closely. "Have you guys had a foreboding feeling too?"

They were watching him just as closely as he was them, they nodded.

Danny sighed. "And I was hoping it was just me being paranoid."

"Maybe it is. Maybe we are just on edge for nothing." Danni says slowly.

They all sat there in silence for a moment.

**(LaN-Line Break-LaN-Line Break-LaN-Line Break-LaN)**

Skulker watched the hooded ghost closely, it had the same height as the Ghost Child. He had caught glimpse of white hair and green eyes when it moved it head back and forth, it was watching for something.

He was sure it was the Ghost Child.

He followed a little longer till he saw where the Whelp was going, it was Ghost Writer's lair. Getting one last look at the hooded halfa as the door closed he pressed a button and Plasmius face appeared on the screen of the PDA on his wrist.

"Yes, Skulker?" Vlad says.

"I found the Whelp. He has been hiding between the Forbidden Region and the Ghost Writer's lair." Skulker reports.

"Hmm, I didn't know Daniel was friends with the Ghost Writer.' Vlad says. 'Never mind, wait until I am there, then we get Daniel."

"Yes, Plasmius." Skulker says as he shut down the call.

Waiting only 20 minutes Skulker and Plasmius was soon just wait for Danny to come back out.

_I have you now, Daniel, and there is no where to hide, _Vlad thinks evilly. _Checkmate, my little Badger._

After waiting another half hour, Daniel returned and was soon leaving. After he had given someone inside a hug he turned around and flipped his hood on, though it didn't do much to hide his face it still gave his face some shadowing.

They followed as Danny headed in the direction of the Forbidden Region. Skulker looked over to Vlad for the signal and he nodded.

"Hello, Whelp." Skulker says out too the boy only a few feet in front of them.

**(^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V-Line Break-^V^V^V^V^V^V^V)**

Danny stiffened at the voice. _Please don't let it be him, please don't let it be him! _

Turning slowly he faced something worst then he thought, not only was Skulker there…but Vlad too!

Vlad grinned, showing off his fangs. "Hello, little Badger."

Danny glared at the older halfa as he tried to reach for his gear pendent to see why it wasn't working.

Only to find it wasn't there.

Danny gasped softly as he looked down to try to find it, but found in vain it was no where to be seen.

"Where did you get the new outfit, Daniel?" Vlad asks, pulling Danny from his shock.

Danny glared at him hatefully. "Like I would tell you Fruitloop."

Vlad put a hand to his chest and a mock look of hurt came to his face. "You wound me, Daniel."

"Good. Maybe you'll leave me alone." Danny spits out.

"I'm afraid that won't happen, little Badger.' Vlad says sounding anything but sorry. 'Since you are the only other halfa to live you are meant to be at my side."

"What about Danielle? She was a halfa too! Then you throw her out just because she was a girl!' Danny's eyes lit up brighter with anger. 'You don't deserve the respect she gave you when she was with you. You throw a little girl out just for being who she was, you're a sick Fruitloop and I will never, EVER, join you!"

The three floated there after that little out burst.

Danny floated here panting slightly as Vlad and Skulker watched him with unreadable expressions.

Vlad decided a different tactic. "Why did you come into the Ghost Zone, Daniel?"

Still not completely thinking straight Danny growled. "Because my parents and friends turned on me because they thought I would turn evil."

The two older ghosts looked flabbergasted, they had almost never seen Danny with out his friends and to hear they had turned on him was shocking. "Why would they turn on you? I'm sure your friends know you are not 'evil'."

Danny laughed hollowly; it sent a small shiver down the older halfa and hunter's backs. "Apparently I'm slowly turning full ghost, so they thought I would go bad with how strong I had been get."

"How do you know this?" Vlad asked, trying to process everything Danny was saying, surely his Maddie had turned against her own son, right?

"My dad." Danny says.

"Jack?!" Vlad asked, the buffoon couldn't possibly be able to figure that his son was half ghost and was slowly become less human.

"Jack isn't my dad anymore.' Danny says in disgust, making Vlad's heart flutter with hope for a moment. 'I have a new and better dad."

And it was crushed, Vlad frowned as he looked at Danny. "Who is this 'new dad', surely your not talking about the Ghost Writer."

Danny snorts. "No, Writer is more like a brother. My real actual ghost dad is Clockwork, Master of Time."

Skulker and Vlad froze, they had thought Daniel might _know _the Master of Time, not him being his son!

"How is he your 'ghost father'?" Skulker asks in awe.

"He helped make my ghost half, when I open the Ghost Portal when I got my powers, Clockwork had been there. It had token some of his ecto-plasm and gave it to me, making my ghost half and in turn his son." Danny says.

"That's how you got away from me!' Skulker seems to randomly cry. 'You slowed down time to get away from me!"

"Uh-huh!" Danny confirms.

Vlad watched Danny carefully, if he had the Master of Time behind him, he is said to be able to see and know everything.

Taking his Badger would be harder then he thought.

* * *

**A sort-of cliffy, enjoy! :P R&R! Ta.**

**VGF**


	11. Call the Allies

**UPDATE TIME! :D Enjoy Chapter 11: Call the Allies!**

* * *

Jazz, Danni, and Writer lazed around Writer's lair for half an hour before Clockwork suddenly appeared before them, making them jump into the air.

"Clockwork!' Writer cries as he puts a hand over his racing core. 'You almost scared us to death!"

"Technically, we're already dead." Jazz says with a small giggle.

"You know what I mean." Writer rolls his eyes.

"What are you doing here, Clocky?" Danni asks.

Clockwork became silent for a moment and it unsettled the others a bit.

"Clockwork, where is our brother?" Jazz asks slowly.

"Right now he is in the middle of the Forbidden Region in an argument with Plasmius and Skulker." Clockwork says sadly.

"WHAT?!" The other three in the group shout.

"Must I repeat my self?" Clockwork asks.

"Why didn't you stop him, why isn't his necklace keeping him from being tracked by Skulker?" Jazz questions.

Clockwork sighs and pulls Danny's necklace from a pocket in his robes. "I did not stop him because he must do this."

"Why?' Danni asks worriedly. 'You have to know how temper-mental Vlad is; if Danny says no to him and no one is around to help, Danny could be killed!"

"What can we do to help him, surely we can do something?" Writer says, trying to keep a level head for all of them. He had grown to care for Danny like a brother since he had began dating Jazz, he had even forgiven Danny for what he had done on Christmas.

"We must find all of Daniel's allies, the rest Daniel must do till we can get to him." Clockwork as calmly.

"What allies does Danny have?" Writer asks, curious to how many friends Danny could have when most ghosts hated him.

"The people in the Kingdom of Aragon, the village of the Far Frozen, Wulf, Pandora and her people, and finally Cujo." Clockwork lists off, making Writer stare at him in shock then whistle.

"Though Danny may have few friends, they sure are all in high places." Writer notes.

Clockwork smiles. "Yes, Daniel has an odd way of making friends with powerful people, and or creatures."

"Well I have a whistle that can help me find both Cujo and Wulf if their in the Ghost Zone, and I have only met Pandora once when I stopped there for food." Danni says as she pulls out a small black whistle with blue stripes on it.

Danni let the group out side, taking a deep breath she blow into it.

"Are you sure that works, Danni?" Jazz asks as all she hears is air coming out.

"Yea its suppose to do that, its only meant to dogs to hear." Danni says as she looks out over the GZ.

Jazz blushed as she realized she hadn't been thinking. "Sorry."

"It's ok, someone had to make the stupid comment since Danny isn't here to do it." Danni says to try to lighten the mood, which worked when they all chuckled.

Suddenly a green blur hit Danni and made her fall over, she gasped is surprise before she began laughing as Cujo in puppy form licked her face with happy yelps.

"Hey boy!' She says as she rubs his head. 'How have you been, have you seen Wulf?"

Cujo nodded and turned around, Danni and the rest looked up to see a black blur crash into Danni, much like Cujo had, but this one was much bigger.

_"Friend! How are you? Why have you called me?" _Wulf asks as he got off Danni, but gave her a nice slobbery kiss for good measure.

Danni laughed as she wiped it off and turned to talk to her werewolf friend. "I'm good, and the reason I called you and Cujo is because Danny is in trouble."

_"Danny in trouble? How will I help, my friend?" _Wulf says as he stands at his full, almost 6'8, height.

"We need to find all of Danny's friends, we need Pandora, Frostbite, and Princess Dora." Jazz says as she remembers the names of Danny's friends of allies on his ghost files. When she had gone to Vlad's had been the first time she had looked but it wasn't the last, sometimes she would go in just to make sure her little brother wasn't fighting any 'too dangerous' enemies without her and his ex-friends help.

_"I know Pandora, she is nice. I do not know Frostbite or the Princess, I'm sorry friend." _Wulf says.

"It's ok Wulf , why don't you come with me and Cujo to get Pandora, Jazz and Writer can get Princess Dora, and Clockwork can get Frostbite. How does that sound guys?" Danni asks.

"Sounds like a plan." Writer shrugs. "Let's go."

The groups nodded and went their separate ways, thoughts of saving Danny was in all of their minds.

**(LaN^_^LaN^_^LaN^_^LaN^_^LaN^_^LaN^_^LaN^_^)**

Vlad's mind suddenly lit with an idea, sure it was a long shot but it might work. Putting his hands behind his back slowly, not that Daniel noticed as he and Skulker were arguing, and pressed a small button on the wristwatch that was on his left hand, he remembered giving others to the rest of the 'group' who had been searching for Daniel.

_Flashback:_

_Vlad pulled out 5 extra wristwatches and handed them to Ember, Desiree, Technus, Spectra and Bertrand._

_"What are these for, Man?" Desiree asks in disgust as she looked at the plain white watch closely._

_"These are so if/when you find Daniel or at least where he might be hiding you can call me and the others to capture him." Vlad says calmly._

_"Why didn't you give one to them?" Ember asks as she points to Skulker and Fright Knight._

_"My Master has already given us them." Fright Knight states bluntly._

_"Ok, don't get your armor in a twist, Grandpa." Ember says rolling her eyes._

_"Watch what you say, Girl, or you will taste the nightmares of my blade." Fright Knight warns._

_"I'd like to see you try, Baby pop." Ember snaps back._

_Fright Knight was about to charge her but Vlad got in the way. "Calm your self, Fright Knight, focus at the task at hand."_

_"Yes, my lord." Fright Knight says, giving a small bow as he floated back a bit._

_End Flashback:_

Pressing it, it flashed twice before going back to normal. Turning back to the arguing too Vlad could see they were close to getting ready to strangle each other.

"Enough." Vlad says simply, which they did but they continued to glare daggers at each other. "Now little Badger-"

"Don't call me that!" Danny exclaims. "My name is Danny, not Daniel, not Dan,' Danny shudders, which Vlad notes. 'And I'm certainly not 'little Badger'!"

"If you read about them, you would learn your more like them then you think, _little Badger_." Vlad taunts.

Danny growls and fisted his hands, then he smirked. "If you took the time to look over what you have done for the past 20 years, you would know why I call you Fruitloop, _Fruitloop_."

Now it was Vlad's turn to growl. "Be careful Daniel, you have no one here to help you when that mouth of yours gets you in trouble."

"Awe, but _Uncle Vlad, _I thought you liked our witty banter." Danny taunts as he fold his hands over his chest.

Skulker watched them go back and forth like a tennis match, to be honest the Whelp was very sharp of the tongue and humorous when it wasn't pointed at him.

"Only when I end it." Vlad scoffs. "The rest of the time your just annoying."

"I'm not annoying your just upset I can tell you off." Danny laughs.

"Remember who kicks whose butt in these battles, Daniel, or do I have to remind you?" Vlad says with evil grin.

"I have kicked your butt plenty of times, Fruitloop!" Danny says.

"When you infected my friends." Danny says, then he frowned and looked away.

Vlad and Skulker shared a quick glance at Danny's normal witty mood was suddenly replaced with a silent sad one.

Vlad sighed softly. "I'm sorry that happened to you, little Badger."

Danny scoffed. "Please, Vlad I know you, your not sorry for me. You are just saying that because you know that since my mom didn't accept me she wouldn't have accepted you."

Danny and Vlad locked eyes and had a silent stare down.

_When are the others going to get here? _Skulker thinks as he rolls his eyes.

**(I am the Author of Randomness, Beware!)**

Danni, Wulf and Cujo had gotten Pandora to agree to help, so after telling her what had happened to Danny and that he needed his friends the four where now on their way back to Writer's lair to meet up with the others.

"I truly feel sorry for Danny, he was a sweet boy, he even helped me get my box back from that worthless Box Ghost." Pandora says as they finally got to the lair and went inside.

They came in to see Jazz and Writer talking with Princess Dora, and seeming to enjoy them selves.

"Hey guys, we're back!" Danni says as she floats in with the three of her group.

"Princess Dora, nice to meet you Pandora." Dora says as she bowed slightly, which Pandora returned.

"The same. I can not wait to kick some butt to help Danny." Pandora says gleefully.

"In deed, Sir Phantom helped take down my brother and turn the Kingdom to me. It is a shame his friends were traitors, I could tell Sir Phantom had cared for Lady Sam greatly." Dora sighs.

"I had noted the same when I met them as well, that makes me want to help him even more after what has happened to him

already." Pandora says.

"I believe that is what we all are wanting." Jazz says as she smiles warmly at everyone. "Thank you for coming to help my little brother."

"Your welcome my dear." Pandora says.

"I owe my kingdom's freedom to Sir Phantom, the least I can do is help him when he needs it." Dora agrees.

Wulf just grinned and Cujo barked happily.

They heard the doors open and close and soon Clockwork and Frostbite came into view.

"Hello Friends and Family of the Great One!" Frostbite says with a fang-y grin. "I am here to help the Great One as well."

"So we are all here, can we go to Danny now?!" Danni cries out hopefully as she twitched in the air, ready to help her older brother in anyway she could.

Clockwork smiled at her. "Yes, it is time to go to Daniel, Plasmius has called on help to capture Daniel and he will need our help soon."

"Well then lead the way!" Jazz says making the rest of the group, except Clockwork because he is too Clocky for that, cheer and file out to go help Danny.

**(He-he-he-he-he-he-he-he-he-LaN-he-he-he-he-he-he- he-he-he)**

_Ok, I know I have dumb luck most of the time but I know I'm not going to win this one. _Danny thinks warily as he look at circle of his enemies around him. Most he could take on if he had a Fenton thermos but since he didn't have that and there was more then one he knew he was doomed.

Spectra and Bertrand where making pout-y faces at him since he kept as far away from them as he could, Fright Knight was watching silently with his sword in hand, Technus was arguing about something stupid with Skulker, Ember was watching her boyfriend in annoyance, Desiree was floating boredly and Vlad was keeping his eyes on Danny just as much as Fright Knight was.

It made Danny want to hide in a hole with all the intense looks he was getting but he stood firm, he couldn't let them take him without a fight! So he watched each one like a mouse would watch a group of ally cats, eyes shifting back and forth and muscles and fist tighten and waiting.

"You truly do looking amusing Daniel." Vlad suddenly says with a smirk.

"It will be amusing to me when I kick your guys' butt and get to go home." Danny shots back, though on the inside he was slamming his head against a wall for being an idiot. He can't fight all of them! All he was doing was basic-ly digging his own grave, but if he was doing that he might as well enjoy his last few minutes torturing them.

"Are you kidding, Ghost Child?!' Technus laughs. "It is eight against one, and I, Technus Master of all things hip and-"

"Long winded introductions?" Danny cuts in.

Ember laughs. "Nice one, Dip-stick, but don't think I'm not still upset at you for saying my music was annoying. I'm still going to kick your butt for that."

Danny felt an insult at the tip of his tongue but bit down on it before it could escape.

"What boy? Cat got your tongue?" Desiree sneers.

"No, my mom' He scolded. 'told me don't say anything if you can't say anything nice or helpful."

"Is that why you're always so quiet, Danny?" Spectra cooed. "Because you can't think of anything helpful to say?"

"Says the leach?" Danny says in fake shock.

"Why you little-!" Spectra started to say but Skulker cut her off.

"Why are we playing with the Whelp, Plasmius? We can simply wear him down and he is yours, why are you waiting?" Skulker asks his employer.

Vlad grinned in amusement. "I never said you couldn't start, you your selves chose to wait."

Skulker grumbled at his employer's dry humor, and brought out his blaster.

Danny stiffened as he got ready to move out of the way of the blast but before Skulker could even shot a howl ripped through the air, making them all look around in confusion. Danny the most since it sounded oddly familiar.

Something green hit Danny and made him fly backward slightly, looking down he gasped in surprise.

In stead of the ecto-blast mark he thought would be there, Cujo stood on his lap growling at the enemies around him.

"Cujo?!"

* * *

**R&R! Ta.**

**VGF**


	12. Battle

**Hi everyone, good and bad news. Good news: Im going to an all girl's camp next week for the whole week. :D Bad news: They do not allow any electronics up there so I will not be able to update. Sort of both news: This story is almost over so I might have it done before I go! :) Anyway Enjoy Chapter 12: Battle!**

* * *

Everyone, except Cujo because he was still growling, seemed to be frozen in surprise. Then of course it was Spectra and Bertrand to break the silence.

"Ha-ha! Awe, is your little doggy going to safe you? What will it do slobber all over us?" Bertrand laughs as Spectra coos, in a fake way, how cute Cujo was.

The others soon began to join them, but Danny just smirked. Standing up and putting the growling Cujo next to him, he crossed his arms and waited for their laughing feat to end. Once it was done, Danny grinned almost evilly at them as he turned to Cujo and whistled.

Sudden the villains jumped back when the dog's growl became deep and he grew to the size of a small dump truck.

Now it was Danny's turn to laugh, he couldn't help it their faces were priceless!

Another familiar howl echoed around them and his grin widened more as he whispered. "Here comes the Calvary."

While Cujo stood on his right a black blur come to his left. Then a black and white blur with a blue and orange one joined into the forming line.

Looking down the line Danny felt his core warm up. "Wulf, Jazz, Danni…"

The three nodded back at him with smiles.

Real letters floated in the air next to Cujo till it formed into Writer with his keyboard.

And finally a portal with clock hands opened to show the last four off the group. "Dad, Dora, Frostbite and Pandora."

The four oldest ghosts floated in the back of the group looking sinister with their weapons: Frostbite an ice sword, Clockwork with his staff in scythe form, Pandora with knifes, and Dora in her dragon form.

Danny looked at all his family and friends who looked ready to fight for him, and his enemies who looked like they couldn't decide of they wanted to run away or just stare on in awe.

Danny floated forward and widened his arms to gesture to the group behind him. "And this is my family."

Spectra and Bertrand looked ready to wet them selves, Technus and Desiree looked ready to faint, and Ember seemed to just be floating there with her face on the form of a fish. The only ones that seemed to have been able to get a little sense back into their heads were Vlad, Fright Knight, and Skulker who were watching them warily.

"Taking our brother isn't as easy as you thought, huh Fruitloop?" Jazz asks proudly.

"Jasmine?' Vlad asks in surprise. 'I believed you were dead."

"I came back to protect my brother, and that is exactly what I'm going to do." Jazz says.

"Now are you going to leave our brother alone or do we have to make you?" Danni asks, ecto-blasts forming in her hands.

Vlad sneers. "I'd like to see you try."

That line seemed to snap his 'allies' from their trances, they glared at Danny's family as they brought out their own weapons.

Wulf and Cujo launched forward attacking Spectra and Bertrand respectively, Pandora went slicing at Desiree, Frostbite and Fright Knight locked blades, Dora attack Skulker, Danni went after Technus who had tried to fly away, and Jazz and Ember started something similar to a cat fight.

Clockwork just floated back and watched, and Writer stayed near him while using his keyboard to send out blasts.

That just left Danny and Vlad.

Vlad looked around watching as most where defeated quickly; Spectra, Bertrand, Desiree and Technus, while others did a little better; Ember, and Skulker, and Fright Knight seemed to be holding out the best but that was only because he and Frostbite were equal in skill. Vlad turned back to Danny who still had that smirk on his face, oh he loathed that smirk, and growled.

"Your going to have to do better then this, little Badger.' Vlad hisses. 'You will be my son, even if I have to destroy everyone you hold dear to do it."

Danny's smirk turned into a snarl as he glared at Vlad. "Don't you dare put a hand on them Vlad."

Vlad's face darkens. "You'll have to try to stop me first."

Danny shot forward and knocked Vlad back with a right hock. "Keep away from my family, Fruitloop!"

Vlad straightened him self and shot Danny with a blast, Danny flipped from the impact and looked around dazed. Vlad flew forward and plowed his ecto covered fist into Danny's face, making it break and leak ectoplasm. Danny's head snapped back slightly but the hit had knocked him from his daze so he instantly blasted Vlad back to give him some breathing room.

He breathed in some air, his core was thumping harshly in his chest from both adrenaline and anger. He filled his hands with ecto-ice and made it shape into thick boxing gloves, he used the gloves to block a shot of energy Vlad had sent at him and punched him across the face. When Danny went for another hit Vlad caught his wrist and throw his back, Danny quickly got his bearings and shot some ice at Vlad but he just pulled up a shield.

Vlad made two clones and they both shot towards Danny, who gasped when they pulled his arms behind his back painfully and almost popping them out of their sockets. He winced when the real Vlad came up to his face and held his chin tightly, almost digging his nail into Danny's skin if it wasn't for his gloves. They glared at each other for a short time before Danny spat in his face.

"You, insolent rat!' Vlad growls as he wiped the saliva off his face. 'I try to help you, to protect and teach you, to care for you in a way no normal human or ghost could. And what do you do? You deny my help! You shove it all back into my face for a town who despises you, for people who disrespect you in both forms, and for 'loved' ones who ended up turning against you! Well fine! If you want to be my enemy, Daniel, so be it. But I will warn you now, I do not let my enemies live."

Danny had began to feel a small bit of fear toward Vlad as he listened to his little rant. He looked over his shoulder to see baby Clockwork floating a little bit away, he gave him a small reassuring smile before he turned into an elder and his blank face returned. Danny feeling a bit more confident looked back towards Vlad and smirked.

"Hey Fruitloop, I think you need to chill." Danny states, before Vlad could try to do any thing Danny's green eyes turned ice blue as he began to freeze Vlad's clones solid.

Once they had completely frozen over he broke free and kicked Vlad in the gut. Vlad yelled in anger as he used his ecto-energy to make a sword, Danny mimicked his move as he made a sword that was reinforced with ice to keep it from breaking too easily. They meet in 'middle ground' as a shower of ecto-sparks.

They landed a few cuts on each other, but with both having had been trained well with a blade, they couldn't really do much else.

The others had finished their battles, and were now waiting back. Jazz and Danni had tried to jump in to help their brother many times, but were held back by Clockwork and Writer as Clockwork keep telling them; "Danny must do this on his own."

Suddenly the whole Zone seemed to freeze as Danny let out a surprised and pain gasp.

Through his dazed mind Danny could hear voices, but couldn't understand what they were saying. Feeling most of the pain he felt rippling through his body coming from his stomach, Danny looked down to see Vlad's blade at it.

No through it.

The edges of Danny's vision was turning black, he tried to stay awake but he was soon thrown into darkness.

* * *

**I think this was my shortest yet, but whatever. -_-'' R&R! Ta.**

**VGF**


	13. Now a Full

**Can't think of any thing to say. :P Enjoy Chapter 13: Now a Full!**

* * *

Danny's eyes shot open with a gasp. He tried to look around but it was too bright, he shielded his eyes. When the light dimmed down to where he could see he looked around.

Looking around he saw he was back in the park at Amity, the sun was bright but a cool breeze kept it feeling good. The grass and trees swayed slightly.

Danny was instantly put at unease; nothing was ever peace like this for him. He always had something happening, Dash at school, parents at home, and ghost pretty much the rest of the time.

Slowly the breeze died down, and it almost seemed like Clockwork had frozen time.

Danny looked down to see he was in human form.

Looking up he saw his ghost half looking at him with a small smile. "Hey, Fenton."

Danny frowned slightly at his human half's last name but nodded. "Why are we here? I thought ghosts just fade when they are killed."

Phantom smirked. "But we aren't full ghost, are we?"

Danny shrugged. "Guess not. So, What now?"

Phantom's face turned sad. "We have two chooses."

Danny tilted his head. "What are they?"

Phantom sighed. "We can stay here, let our self fade and never have to worry about anything again. Or we can go back, beat Vlad and become King in three years time."

"Well its pretty clear, isn't it?" Danny asks his other half. "We have to go back, I-we-whatever can't leave our family! What's the point of being somewhere nice, if they aren't here?"

Phantom smiles slightly before it falls and a serious one took over. "There is something you need to know."

Danny raised and eyebrow. "What?"

Phantom rubs the back of his neck slightly. "We can't 'both' go back."

Danny frowned. "What do you mean?"

Phantom blew out some air that rustled his bangs. "We are dieing, and to become full ghost to save us…"

Danny's eyes widened. "I have to die."

Phantom grimaced but nodded.

Danny was quiet for a moment before he sighed and straightened up a bit. "What do I have to do?"

Phantom smiled warmly. "This may sound a bit vain, but we true are a special person, while most would choose to stay here and forget everything, you choose to leave to be with your family. When others would run away, you accept that you need to die to be with them. You truly are different from others."

Danny blushed slightly but nodded in thanks to the complement. "Just make sure to protect them, alright?"

Phantom laughed. "Don't worry, I will."

The two shook hands and Fenton faded away as the breeze picked up again.

Phantom took in a deep breath as his aura became brighter, like a full ghost's. "I think it's time to get back. I have a Fruitloop's butt to kick."

And with that the world disappeared from around him is a blast of bright light.

**(LB-LaN-LB-LaN-LB-LaN-LB-LaN-LB-LaN-LB-LaN-LB)**

The others stared at the scene in shock while Jazz and Danni burst into tears. "DANNY!"

Vlad pulled the blade from the unmoving, younger halfa's stomach and smiled wickedly.

He looked to the group of Danny family and friends whose eyes were only focused on Danny.

Before Vlad could say anything he was attack by two enraged sisters. "HOW DARE YOU HURT OUR BROTHER!"

Vlad gasped as he was tackled and assaulted by them. He growled and bound them with ecto-bands.

Vlad hisses. "If Daniel couldn't defeat me how do you two think you can?"

Danni snarled. "You're a twisted Fruitloop, and we're going to kill you for hurting him!"

"I didn't hurt him,' Vlad grins. 'I killed him."

Jazz screams and blasts Vlad away from them. "Shut up, Shut up, Shut up! Danny isn't dead, he can't be!"

Vlad wiped the small trail of ectoplasm from his lip and laughed. "Can't be dead? My dear Jasmine, take a look at him, if he is not dead I do not know what to call him!"

Jazz turned to look at her brother. His skin was more pale then it had ever been, he had bruises all over his face and his lips were slightly parted. His suit was torn and bloody with ectoplasm, though his cloak seemed fine if not wrinkled.

She choked a sob. "He can't be dead, he just can't."

Vlad laughed. "Ah but he is, and now no one can stand in my way of whatever I want!"

Danni growled, but you could clearly see the tears in her eyes. "Danny may be gone, but we are still here!"

Vlad laughed darkly as his sword reappeared. "That can easily be fixed, girl."

Vlad came towards her, she covered her head and cried out to the one person she knew would always save her. "Danny!"

A bright flash could be seen even through her eye lids and several gasps met her ears. Not moving her hands from her head she peaked her eye open and her gasp joined the others in the air.

Floating in front of her with his cloak billowing around him, Danny's eyes glowed a bright white before it dimmed to a slightly less bright green. His gloved hands were in front of him in a praying way, and Danni could see Vlad's blade between them.

"Danny?" Danni breathes out.

Danny turned slightly to give her a warm smile. "Yea, it's me and I got your call."

"I knew you couldn't be dead." She smiles back.

"Actually I had been, I just decided to come back." Danny says.

"Why?" Danni asks, Danny could have left all of this trouble behind. Why didn't he?

"Because I couldn't leave my family and friends behind, more so with this Fruitloop around." Danny says cheekily, nudging his head towards the still shocked stiff Vlad.

Danni laughed in joy which snapped the others, except Clockwork who had just been smiling proudly the whole time, from their daze.

"Danny!" They cried in happiness, except Vlad's that sounded like a hissing snake.

Danny smiled at them before he turned back to Vlad with his blade still held in his hands and smirked. "Hey, Fruitloop."

Vlad growled. "You're suppose to be dead, why aren't you dead?!"

"And what?' Danny asks with a raised eyebrow. 'Leave the GZ to you? No way! You want it you have to beat me first."

"It shouldn't be too hard since I killed you last time." Vlad smiles.

"Except last time I didn't use my special weapon." Danny folds his arms, making sure they couldn't be seen as he slowly made one of his ecto-grenades.

"What would that be?" Vlad asks.

"The thing that going to kick your butt." Danny shouts as he throw the ecto-grenade.

A small layer of ecto-paste on the ice-cover made it stick to Vlad's chest.

Vlad looked at it and laughed. "Oh Daniel, what could a little ball do to defeat me?"

Danny smirked. "A lot more then you think, Fruitloop."

Before Vlad could answer, it exploded making him fly back right towards a wait Clockwork with a Fenton thermos.

Once Clockwork capped the thermos the group burst into cheers as they all surrounded Danny, hugging and patting his shoulders and back.

Finally Danny was able to move over to Clockwork and was pulled into a tight embrace. "You know I was going to turn full ghost, didn't you?"

Clockwork put his mouth next to Danny's ear as he whispers just as quietly as he had. "Yes, but then again I know everything. I'm very proud of you, Daniel."

Danny shook his head and pulled away slightly as she spoke in a normal voice. "No Daniel, just son."

Clockwork smiled and nodded. "Then I'm very proud of you, _son_."

Danny gave a quick tight hug. "Thanks, dad."

"Great One, let us all return to my realm for a feast!" Frostbite proclaims, making the members of the group cheer.

"So you're full ghost now, huh?" Writer asks as he flies next to Danny.

"Yep, and I can honestly says I feel great." Danny says.

"Well, welcome to the Ghost Zone family, Danny." Writer says as he speeds up to fly with Jazz.

Danny sighs, he smiles and speeds up to catch up with his new family, the one he knew would never leave him.

* * *

**R&R! :D Ta.**

**VGF**


	14. Epilogue

**Hey this is the last chapter. :D I know you guys where hoping for Vlad's butt to be royally handed to him, but sadly I couldn't think of how Danny would do that without killing him. And we can't let Danny do that. :P Enjoy Chapter 14: Epilogue!**

* * *

_Time skip: 3 years_

As Danny waited for the doors to open he fidgeted a bit nervously. Playing with the sides of his cloak, pulling his hood on and off, fiddling with every strand of his pure white hair to make sure it looked good.

Danny sighed when he felt comforting hands moving his away from his hair and looked to his side to see Jazz smiling reassuringly at him with Writer and Danni behind her.

Danny's hypothermia blue lips moved from a nervous frown to a grateful smile. "Thanks, Jazz."

Jazz nodded. "Everything will be fine, little Brother."

Danny remembered when they first got back to Frostbite's and they finally saw Danny's changes.

_Flashback:_

_When they got back Danni suddenly gasped. The others spun around to see her looking at Danny's hair._

_"What?" Danny asked, confused._

_"Look at how white your hair is!' Danni says as she pulls some of Danny's bangs in front of his eyes and put some of her hair next to is as she held up her ponytail. _

_It was true, while Danni's looked silver Danny's looked pure white. As Jazz floated closer to her brother she saw something else too. "Danny your lips are blue!"_

_Before Danny could speak up his dad did._

_"Since Danny as finally become full ghost his core has completely awakened, and since his core is ice he will show a few signs that it is his core type. Similar to why Ember's hair is flames. As you can see some of the signs are whitened hair and bluer lips, also if you look at his eyes you will see flakes of ice blue in them." Clockwork says._

_Writer looked closely at Danny's eyes and nodded. "He's right, there is blue in them. They look rather cool, Danny."_

_Danny suddenly blushed an odd shade of sea-foam making them all laugh. "What?!"_

_"Another sign is that your ice would mix with your ectoplasm and will change its color slightly.' Clockwork smirked slightly._

_"What does that have to do with you laughing when I blushed?" Danny asked clueless-ly._

_"Sir Phantom, when you had blushed instead of green it was sea-foam. To say it, it was very cute." Dora says. _

_Danny blushed again making the girls giggle and the guys snicker._

_"I believe we should leave the Great One alone, he has had enough." Frostbite smiles as he puts a hand on Danny's shoulder._

_"Come on everyone I'm hungry!" Danni shouts as she flies ahead with Cujo and Wulf at her heels._

_End Flashback:_

Danny was suddenly brought back to reality when the doors before his opened. Taking a calming breath as his core raced, he floated forward and music began to play.

Keeping his eyes ahead he could feel the eyes of almost every ghost in the Ghost Zone watching him.

He had made a few friends out of his old enemies. He had told many of them they could go to the human and do whatever they pleased, it was just they couldn't harm anyone.

Finally he made it to the end of the aisle; he turned to his dad and waited for him to start.

Clockwork clears his throat and opens a book. "Do you, Daniel Phantom, accept to take on the roles as King of the Ghost Zone? To protect it's people, and also the Human world as well?"

The whole room held its breath as Danny turned to face the crowd. "I accept."

Clockwork smiled. "All rise and bow to Danny Phantom, our new king!"

Everyone stood and bowed, once Danny got over the slight daze of everyone doing that he sat down on the thrown behind him.

Clockwork took the Crown of Fire and placed it on Danny's head, the blazing green fire turn a calming bluish-green.

Everyone began to cheer.

Danny turned his head to his dad, Clockwork smiled and bowed his head slightly.

Danny turned back to _his _cheering people; _Everything is going to be perfect._

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this story. :) R&R plz! Ta.**

**VGF**


End file.
